Justice League of Amazons: Fire & Blood
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The rewrite of my JLoA/GoT crossover, enjoy :-D Aegon/harem Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

**Justice League of Amazons: Fire and Blood**

**Chapter 1**

…

_Aboard the Justice League Watchtower above Earth in space. April 2013._

Diana, the Princess of Themyscira, home of the Amazons, also known as the heroine Wonder Woman, founding member of the Justice League, stood in the observation room, looking through the tempered vacuum sealed ten-inch-thick glass window at planet Earth below. Silent tears poured down Diana's cheeks as the events that had only recently happened played through her mind.

What events happened, you ask?

Aresia, Diana's sister by adoption and an orphan from a war that had killed her family and was raised as an Amazon, had decided that, in accordance to Amazon beliefs and teachings, for all women to be free, every man on Earth must be removed. During her final trial which she spent in an isolated tower in solitude, Aresia had studied books on biology, chemistry and germ warfare. Then recruiting some criminals with promises of easy money, power and dominion over the world, Aresia gathered the supplies she needed to create a virus with the intention of killing every male person on the planet. The first test subjects were the male members of Aresia's impromptu Injustice Gang who quickly succumbed to the virus and died.

And like a snowball rolling down a snowy mountainside, the virus grew bigger and affected every male person, until it spread across the globe. Even the male members of the Justice League, Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter, were affected by the virus and succumbed to it. And worse still, the virus did not spare anyone, including teenagers and children, even unborn babies died in the wombs of their mothers, leaving those women with the horror of a stillborn child.

Try as they might, Diana, Shayera/Hawkgirl and Diana's mother and queen, Hippolyta, had tried their best to stop Aresia. Even when Hippolyta told Aresia the truth of how a man had rescued her and brought her to the safety of Themyscira, though it cost him his life, Aresia was unrepentant.

The world had descended into chaos from there as the male population of Earth succumbed to Aresia's virus in what could be simply & best described as gender genocide, all in the belief of freeing women everywhere according to the Amazon teachings.

Diana felt disgust and shame, at herself and the very beliefs she longed believed in and held true to; she was disgusted that she had not done anything sooner to stop Aresia from unleashing her plague on the world, and she was ashamed that the Amazon beliefs had led to this tragedy. When she first arrived in Man's World, she had her initial prejudices against men, but she quickly learnt that while there were many men who validated Amazon teachings, she saw that many women were and are just as bad. But Diana also learned that despite the apparent corruption in men's hearts, there was just as much good in them, if not more so; the men of the Justice League were examples of that.

Diana's thoughts then drifted to her now deceased teammates; Superman was the leader of them, who inspired hope and courage in everyone around him and encouraged everyone to be their best, no matter how small their deeds might be. Batman was the foil to Superman, providing realism and pragmatism with his vast experience and had astounded Diana at just how skilled and determined a mortal man could be. Flash, although he could be immature and prone to rash thinking and actions, he was the heart and soul of the team and was what kept them all grounded and human, and Diana thought to herself that if she ever had a little brother, Flash would be him.

Green Lantern, although their first impression of each other wasn't exactly stellar by any means, there was clear respect between them, and Diana had respected the man's sheer willpower and dedication to doing good. And Martian Manhunter she felt some kinship towards as they were both outsiders in a world that was unfamiliar to them, and there was deep respect and familiarity with each other.

These men, they were heroes in every sense of the word, what men should truly be, and now they were all dead because of Aresia's interpretation of the Amazon Way. What was the message in that? Where was the justice in it? To answer it simply; there was no justice to it whatsoever. They had died because of one Amazon's misguided view of the Amazon Way.

The door to the observation deck opened and Shayera walked towards Diana. "Are you okay?" the Thanagarian woman asked the Amazon who nodded shakily in response. "The others are already here," Shayera then said. "So, if you're ready, we can get the meeting underway," she added gently.

"But, what if…?" Diana tried to say when Shayera gently cut her off. "I've spoken with them; they don't harbor any grudge against you for what Aresia has done. They're giving you the benefit of the doubt," she explained.

Diana nodded slowly and wiped away the tears staining her cheeks. The pair then left the observation deck and headed towards the conference room where a group of women were waiting for them.

It turned out that Batman had a series of contingency plans set in place should any member of the League be unable to fulfill their duties, and there were even plans to expand the Justice League roster. Given the fact that many costumed crime fighters around the world were male and had succumbed to the virus, that left only the female heroes left, but there was still a good number of them.

From Gotham City, there was Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary and Zatanna. From Metropolis there was Superman's cousins, Supergirl and Power Girl. From New York, there was Vixen and Stargirl. From Brazil and Norway, there was Fire and Ice respectively. From Japan, there was Katana and Doctor Light. Each of these women were proven heroes and dedicated to the mission; they each had special skillsets and abilities, be it martial arts and acrobatics, or powers of flight and strength, or even special equipment that granted them greater capabilities in combat.

As Diana entered the room, some of the new heroes stiffened up slightly, but relaxed quickly. They did not hold any ill will towards Diana, but there was still some apprehension.

Shayera quickly called the meeting to order. "Welcome to you all. Please take a seat," she said firmly, and everyone did so. Pressing some buttons at the computer console, Shayera brought up a holographic display of Earth along with some statistics.

"A few hours ago, Aresia, a rogue Amazon of Themyscira, unleashed a virus with the intention of eliminating all men on Earth," Shayera started and there was some dark mutterings and scowls on nearly everyone, but Shayera pressed on. "Aresia clearly succeeded in her plans, but what she failed to realise, or more likely, refused to acknowledge that men were necessary to continue the human race through procreation with women," the Thanagarian said.

"With the current fallout of what has happened, the state of the world has descended into chaos with much of the law enforcement agencies around the world being severely depleted of staff and members."

Shayera then looked at each person in the room before saying, "Now, it falls to us to continue the work the Justice League has set out to do and bring order to the world and find a way to prevent humanity from falling into extinction," she said sternly.

"How are we going to do that?" Kara AKA Supergirl asked. "Every man on Earth has died to the virus, as you said. So, what can we do to make humanity survives?" she said.

"We'll find a way," Shayera then said confidently. "In my time knowing the human race, I've found they're extraordinarily resilient; capable of overcoming any obstacle placed in front of them," she added with a look of admiration in her emerald green eyes.

"Humanity will survive this," the Thanagarian woman declared. "And while I don't put much stock into matters of faith, Green Lantern once told me that sometimes you have to have a little faith," she said with a look of nostalgic fondness in her eyes.

"So, what do we do?" Helena AKA Huntress asked getting right to the matter. "Where do we go? And who's going with who?" she then added.

Shayera nodded in approval of the brunette's attitude and she began to lay out plans of what to do, who was going where and who they were going with.

When the plans were made, everyone then prepared to head to the Javelin bay and headed down to Earth to begin their mission of bringing order to the anarchy that currently gripped Earth.

…

_In a little alleyway. Metropolis City. April 2013._

In a darkened little alleyway in one of the biggest cities in America, there was a blinding flash of light and landing on the ground was a lone individual. The individual was a young male, hardly any older than seventeen or eighteen; he wore a mixture of leather and mail armour, his hair was dyed a deep blue colour and the follicles just reached his neck. The young man's face was handsome and youthful, with the eyes framed by long lashes making him look half a girl and were a deep bluish-purple colour. He was also armed with a hand-and-a-half longsword, a dagger and a longbow made of green wood with a quiver of arrows on his back.

The boy slowly rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky and saw the buildings reaching far above, making him feel closed.

"Seven Hells…" the boy breathed as he slowly sat up and fought down a wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. After a moment the nausea subsided, and the boy slowly got to his feet. His legs felt shaky and leaden, as though they might just give out on him, but he willed himself to stand up straight. After staying upright on his feet, the boy looked around at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" the boy asked himself as the buildings were very unfamiliar. Looking down the alleyway, the boy could see what he thought might be a street of some city. Steeling himself for whatever might be ahead, the boy stumbled a little as he took the first step, but his stride become more balanced and confident as he walked down the alley, his boots crunching each time they touched with the ground.

Exiting the alley, what the boy saw next almost made his heart stop; vast and great buildings, higher than anything he'd ever, reaching to kiss the heavens themselves, stood before him. The young man could only stand and gape at what he was seeing, his eyes wide with amazement and fear. He then began to wonder if he had landed in the realm of the gods, for this place certainly didn't look like anything normal people could. A wild thought that entered the young man's mind was that he may have landed in the Valyrian Freehold at the height of its power.

As the young man openly gazed at this new world in wonder, a voice interrupted his reverie. "Hey, are you lost?" asked the voice; the voice had an odd accent to it but was sweet and feminine in sound. The young man looked to see a young woman with honey blonde hair in loose waves, wearing a short brown tunic, a short skirt that reached her knees and a pair of spectacles perched on her nose. She was quite pretty.

"I… I suppose I must be," the young man admitted slowly and he then noticed that the young woman was staring at him oddly. "Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"No, it's just… how are you still alive?" replied the young woman.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be alive?" said the young man.

"Well, because the virus is still in the atmosphere," the young woman replied.

"What virus?" asked the young man.

"Well, long story short, a rogue Amazon named Aresia created a virus to wipe out all men on the planet to free women everywhere in accordance to Amazon teachings," the young woman explained all that had happened and the young man then asked some questions as to why this 'Aresia' created the virus without thinking of the ramifications of it.

"That's what I'd like to know as well," said the young woman. "I lost a lot of my friends when the virus struck," she added sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, m'lady," the young man said softly.

"Well, the real question is how you're alive and somehow immune to the virus," the young woman said.

"I really wouldn't know. Perhaps the Stranger decided to spare me from this plague," the young man suggested.

"Stranger?"

"One of the Seven. Or do you worship different gods here?" asked the young man.

"Err… there are gods, but I don't think there are any called the Seven," the young woman admitted. "But that can wait. Right now, we need to take you to STAR Labs to run some tests," she said.

"Tests? What tests?" the young man asked cautiously.

"Nothing major, we'd just need some blood samples and maybe some tissue samples to figure out how you're immune to the virus and see if we can synthesize and antidote, or a vaccine to the virus," the young woman said.

"I don't know about this," the young man said warily.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Scout's honour."

"Scout? Are you part of any army?"

"Look, I give you my word that you won't be hurt in any way," said the young woman. "My name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak," she introduced herself.

"I'm… Young Griff," the young man said after a moment.

"Well, nice to meet you, Young Griff," Felicity Smoak said with a smile. "C'mon, let's head to STAR Labs and we can get these tests done right away," she added.

Young Griff then walked beside Felicity. As the pair walked down the street, Young Griff looked at the strange horseless carriages and he asked Felicity what they were.

"They don't have cars where you're from do they?" Felicity remarked and Young Griff shook his head in response.

"No, we have horses and carriages and ships and our feet to get us place, but nothing like these cars."

"Well, wait until you get a load of airplanes then."

Young Griff looked at Felicity and asked her, "Air-planes? What are they?"

"They're… basically flying ships that can travel all across the world transporting people and goods for when ships would take too long," Felicity said trying to explain the concept of airplanes to a mind as erudite as Young Griff's.

"Hmm… reminds me of stories of my… ehh… the Targaryen kings and Valyrian Dragonlords when they rode dragons," Young Griff said.

"They have dragons where you're from?" Felicity asked in amazement.

"There were, but they all died out centuries ago," Young Griff said in reply. "The last dragon was a stunted little thing, no bigger than a cat, and it did not live for very long," he added grimly.

"Oh, that's a shame…"

As the pair walked further down the street, women in the shops and other places of business saw Young Griff walking alongside and some began taking photos and videos of him with their smartphones and cameras. Young Griff noticed such actions and he asked Felicity, "What are those… odd devices?" He pointed to the women with their smartphones aimed towards him.

"I'll explain later," Felicity said quickly, a nervous look briefly flitting across her face. "Let's just get to STAR Labs," she added firmly.

The pair then speed-walked down the street and some women began following them down the street, murmuring and whispering among themselves. Young Griff felt a prickling sensation run down his spine as the gathering crowd of women followed him and Felicity. He wanted to run, but something told him that if he so much as jogged, those women would be after like hunting dogs after a rabbit. So, Young Griff forced himself to keep to a walking pace, albeit a slightly fast one.

Then just up ahead was a large building with the words written in giant red letters was _STAR Labs_.

"We made it," Felicity sighed in relief and she quickly cast a glance at the following crowd of women. "Quick. Inside, we'll be safe here," she said quickly and Young Griff entered the building and the receptionist saw him and Felicity.

"Felicity? Who is this? How is he still alive?" were the first questions to spill from the receptionist's lips.

"This is Young Griff. For some reason, he's immune to the virus in the air and I brought him here to find out way," replied Felicity. "But right now, there's a large crowd of women outside and there's no telling if they'll break in to get to Griff, so we need to keep him safe," she said.

"Of course. Come with me, please," the receptionist said to Young Griff leading him down the almost pristine white hallway. Young Griff marvelled at how immaculately clean this place seemed, such cleanliness could only be afforded by the richest of lords or merchant princes such as the cheesemonger.

Leading Young Griff to a small room, the receptionist asked him to pulled off his tunic to examine him. Griff was a little reluctant, but he did as requested. Then sitting in the chair, another woman wearing a white robe with the hem reaching her knees entered, bearing a metal tray of strange equipment. Griff asked her what she was here for and the woman replied that she going to take a blood sample to run some tests. Talking to him soothingly, the woman wrapped a thin rope around Young Griff's arm at the crook of his elbow and she wiped at the joint with a moist cloth. Then taking a small needle, the woman slowly inserted it into the crook of Griff's elbow. Griff nearly panicked but Felicity was beside him talking to him gently like how one would calm a spooked horse.

Once the needle was inserted, a small clear vial was attached to it and the white robed woman undid the rope around Griff's arm. Blood filled the vial immediately, before the needle was pulled out and the small pinprick of blood had a small cloth pressed onto it.

Young Griff felt a little uneasy after having a foreign object inserted in his skin and his blood drawn from him. He thought that these women might perform blood magic with his own blood, so he resolved to ask what would happen with his blood and if his blood would be disposed of.

Then he was taken to the dining hall called a cafeteria where he was given a drink of orange juice and a sandwich which had a filling of roasted turkey meat, soft creamy cheese, butter and a strange jelly called cranberry jelly which added particular sweetness to the sandwich. Hunger gnawing at his stomach, Young Griff ate the sandwich and drank the cup of juice and he noticed the women in the dining hall staring at him intently.

"So, you never said where you're from," Felicity said expectantly.

"I'm originally from Westeros, but I grew up in Essos," Griff said slowly unsure if he could trust everyone here with the truth of his life.

"So what are Westeros and Essos like?"

"Well, Westeros nor Essos seem to be as advanced as this land seems; for one thing we don't have cars or flying ships," Griff said. "We only have horses, carriages, sailing ships or our feet to get us places," he added.

"And judging by the sword on your hip, you haven't anything like guns, am I right?" Felicity asked.

"What are guns?" Griff asked curiously.

"They're… like a crossbow, except instead of an arrow or bolt, they fire small lead slugs at tremendous velocity so they punch into or through flesh easily," Felicity said.

"Could I see one of these guns?" Griff asked curious to see such a weapon.

"Maybe later," Felicity said. "So, what about your sword? Doesn't look like something a normal smith would be able to make," she observed looking at the sword by Griff's side.

Young Griff reluctantly unsheathed his sword and laid it out on the table; everyone's eyes widened in awe and curiosity at the dark and smoky metal that rippled with thousands of folds. They took note of the pommel which was three dragons surrounding a ruby.

"What kind of sword is this?" one of the women asked as she examined the sword.

"It's a Valyrian steel sword," replied Griff. "This one is a special one called Blackfyre," he said.

"Black-fire, Blackfyre," Felicity tried saying the name a couple of times. "How did you get a sword like this? Something tells me you can't get this in an ordinary weapons shop," she commented.

"It belonged to my family," Griff said vaguely.

"Your family? Okay, how did your family get a sword like this?" Griff looked reluctant to answer the question thrown at him when a woman wearing a white robe ran into the room.

"We've got a visitor, the unscheduled kind," the woman said urgently.

"Who?" Felicity asked in worry, before she was given an answer, a portly woman with dark skin and wearing a handsome tan dress-suit strode into the room with two women wearing black uniforms entered the room. Nearly everyone cowered in the presence of this woman and her two guards. The dark-skinned woman looked straight at Young Griff who stiffened up, his hand inching towards Blackfyre on the table. The woman then strode toward Griff and spoke in an almost cold condescending voice.

"So, it's true, there is a surviving male after all," she said with a slight curl to her lip. "I almost didn't believe the report when it was given to me, but I wanted to see for myself if it was," she added.

"And who might you be, my lady?" Young Griff enquired, on guard for some attack, be it physical or verbal.

"My name is Amanda Waller. I am the head of Project Cadmus and due to succession protocols given the state of the world, I am currently President of the United States of America until an election is held," the woman said in a commanding authoritative voice. "Might I know yours, young man?" she said in a way that it wasn't a request.

"Young Griff, son of a wandering sellsword," Griff replied instantly. "Might I enquire as to the nature of your visit?" he asked respectfully.

"I came to see if the report was true that there was a single surviving male brought to STAR Labs," replied Amanda Waller. "And seeing as there is proof right in front of me, I would offer you protective custody of your person," she said.

"And what makes you think I cannot protect myself?" Young Griff said slowly as he rose to his feet while cautiously and calmly taking his sword into his hand and held it loosely by his side.

"You haven't been in this world long enough to know of the dangers, Mr Griff," Amanda said calmly. "I'll hazard a guess as to say there are no things like Metahumans or aliens where you're from," she added as she gave Griff's leather armour a cursory condescending once over.

"I don't entirely know what you mean by Metahumans or aliens, but I am perfectly capable of defending myself," Griff said as politely as he could, his purple-blue eyes narrowing as he frowned and his grip on his sword tightened. "And don't think me a fool that I don't recognise what you're really offering me," he added.

"And what is you think I am offering you?" Amanda replied.

"You would put me in a cage under the pretence of protecting me, and deny me my freedom," Griff said. "An understandable measure to be sure, but one that is deeply flawed," he pointed out.

"How so?" Amanda enquired.

"How often has one put a wild animal that has only ever known its freedom into a cage, then to watch as the beast wasted away or went mad when it could not regain its freedom?" Griff then said.

Amanda Waller did not say anything in reply to this, her face was impassive as stone.

"That is what you would do to me, Lady Amanda," Griff then said firmly. "You would put me in a cage and I would waste away and eventually go mad, and I shall not subject myself to that, not for any reason!" he declared.

Amanda's lip briefly quirked before saying, "Well, you certainly make a point there," she conceded. "But would it not be better to remain in relatively safety? There are elements and people in this world that would no doubt use you for their own ends," she said.

"And you are saying that you would not use me for your own devices?" Griff retorted coldly.

"My own devices are ultimately for the safety and survival of all mankind, Mr Griff," Amanda replied calmly. "And if you haven't been told, Aresia is still out in the world and when she hears of a surviving male, and she will, she'll want to finish what she started," she said.

"When she does, she'll get three feet of cold steel in her gut," Griff said confidently. "No doubt, there'd be those who have lost their husbands, sons, fathers and brothers that would want the chance to kill the one responsible for their deaths," he added.

"Well, you don't lack courage, that's for certain," Amanda applauded. "But why take the risk?" she asked.

"Better to die with a sword in my hand, then to waste away in a cage," Griff replied.

Amanda smiled briefly before saying, "This has been… an enlightening conversation, Mr Griff," she said. "Few ever have the stones to talk back to me," she added in cool amusement.

"Because they weren't afraid of you, I'll wager," replied Griff. "And neither am I," he stated.

Amanda gave a cold smile before turning and leaving, but not before saying, "Well, let's hope you're as brave you claim to be, Mr Griff," she said. "I'd hate to see anything happen to our world's last best hope for survival," she added before she and her guards left the room. Griff did not sit down until Amanda and her guards were gone. Slowly settling down into his seat, Griff wiped his brow with the sleeve of his tunic and sighed in relief.

"That was amazing!" Felicity exclaimed. "The way you just stood up to Amanda Waller, not many people have the balls to do that!" she said.

"I merely said the right words that had the weight of truth in them," replied Young Griff. "And honestly speaking, I was shaking in my boots when I said those words," he japed.

"You didn't look like you were quivering your boots," Felicity said in amusement.

"Oh, I was," Griff said nearly chuckling. "I was lucky that woman saw the reason in my words and backed down," he added.

"Well, I'm glad you stood up to that witch of a woman," Felicity then said. "Lord knows someone around here needs to tell that woman where to get off," she added.

"I sincerely hope I'll be able to do so again if I ever have to talk to her," Griff replied. "But what did Amanda mean when she said the words metahumans and aliens?" he asked.

"Well, we've got some time, so I hope you like long stories," Felicity said before she began the long explanation of the subject of metahumans and aliens to Young Griff.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: Phew! There it is! The first chapter of the official rewrite of my Justice League of Amazons/Game of Thrones rewrite. Honestly, I'm not too sure what to make of this first chapter, but I sincerely hoped I was able to incorporate elements of Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire into this such as Young Griff's verbal sparring with Amanda 'The Wall' Waller which if any of you know her character is not an easy thing to do, and neither are the verbal wars in Game of Thrones where some words have different meanings then others and how you should be careful in what you say, lest you agree to something you had no wish to agree upon. So, I hope did that sort of thing justice and hopefully I'll be able to incorporate it in this story more, beyond things that are normally associated with DC Comics and Game of Thrones such as violence or sex.**

**Anyways, I gave Aegon VI the name Young Griff as per his disguise in Ice and Fire books, but he will reveal his name in due course, maybe in the next chapter? Some ideas I have for this story are an appearance by the Fatal Five due to the upcoming Justice League Vs the Fatal Five movie as I've got some ideas of what the Fatal Five would want from Aegon as he would very be the New Father to Mankind in this story and as such would be an invaluable hostage and bargaining chip for any would-be despots.**

**Some other ideas are crossovers with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Power Rangers and Mortal Kombat as there have been official crossovers with those I just mentioned, be it comics/graphic novels, or in the case of Mortal Kombat, video games such as MK vs DCU, or the Injustice games.**

**Anyway, I've set up a voting poll showing a vast list of romance options for Aegon VI to be with and thus far, Wonder Woman seems to be the prohibitive favourite with Zatanna in second place and Supergirl in third. So, if you want to see a different girl take the lead, then you better get voting **** Although, Wonder Woman wouldn't be a bad option, I mean she is a princess after all and Aegon is a prince (in hiding) and often times marriages between kingdoms often allowed one access to the other's armies and when Aegon gets back to Westeros/Planetos, he'd need an army at his back and supposedly, the Amazons of Themyscira are the best trained warriors in the DCU, but if you put them up against things like spec-ops or even US Marines in real life, traditional Amazon training would be no match for modern warfare tactics and weaponry. But this is the DCU, not real life and the Amazons would probably wipe the floor with Westerosi knights and Essosi warriors like Dothraki Screamers.**

**I'm going on a tangent here, I've set up a poll, so feel free to vote on who want Aegon to end up with, although it probably will be a harem most likely and I know some of you won't like that, but if you don't like, you don't have to read it, no-one's forcing you to read this gobshite :-P.**

**So, that's all for now, I'll just leave this here and await the reviews.**

**Cheery bye,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice League of Amazons: Fire & Blood**

**Chapter 2**

…

_STAR Labs. Metropolis._

Griff listened intently as Felicity explained to him what metahumans and aliens were. The concept mind-boggling to Griff as he was told of how there were people who possessed abilities and powers beyond those of normal people. And the concept of life on other planets seemed almost heretical in Griff's mind and when he was told that the stars themselves were in truth suns, both big and small, with planets revolving around and supporting them had his mind buzzing with questions.

Griff began to wander if he could possibly recruit an army of metahumans and aliens to his cause. If these, as Felicity put it, 'gods among men' could be put under the right commander, such an army would devastate all the armies the lords of Westeros or merchant princes of Essos could muster. Griff then asked what kind of powers and abilities did metahumans and aliens possess. Felicity had told Griff that it varied from each individual metahuman or alien race out there. Aliens like Kryptonians possessed the strength of giants and apparent invulnerability and could even fly through the sky without wings or shoot fire from their eyes so long as they were under a yellow sun. Kryptonians also appeared to look very similar to humans as Felicity showed Griff of a prominent but now deceased Kryptonian, Superman or Kal-El as his Kryptonian name was and was the only survivor of Krypton which had been destroyed in a cataclysm years ago. There were two other Kryptonians, Supergirl who was Superman's cousin, and Power Girl, a Kryptonian from another universe altogether and was an older version of Supergirl.

Other prominent Metahumans were shown to Griff such as the duo, Fire and Ice, women who possessed fire-based and ice-based powers respectively. Fire was a tall and shapely young woman with deep green hair and emerald eyes that practically glowed, while Ice was more petite with short pure white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes but was not without her charms. And it seemed that Fire wore more revealing attire, whereas Ice wore more conservative clothing. Felicity had explained to Griff that Fire, prior to becoming a crime fighter used to be a model for fashion, lingerie and swimwear companies, as well as coming from the country Brazil where it stayed almost hot and tropical all year-round requiring clothing that would keep you from overheating yourself. Griff chose not to comment on that as he did not wish to offend his hosts and partly because he was somewhat used to the female form thanks to one of his teachers, Septa Lemore, who would bathe every morning in the River Rhoyne naked in front of him, but he did not voice that out loud to anyone here either.

But the part about being a crime fighter confused Griff and he asked Felicity what that term meant. The blonde then explained that many metahumans used their powers to fight for the common people and protect them from dangers, both inside and out. Superman was a prime example of a crime fighter. There were also other crime fighters in the world such as Batman of Gotham City, who was said to not possess any powers of his own, but used a combination of superior athleticism, technology and training to bring the criminal element of Gotham to justice.

But, one thing that confused Griff was that many of these crime-fighting metahumans and heroes did not kill their opponents. If someone had proven themselves to be dangerous and unrepentant such as the Joker being a prominent example, should they not be put to death? Griff had asked Felicity that very same question, and she had explained to Griff that while crimefighters like Superman and Batman fought criminals, it was not their place to be judge, jury and executioner and that many criminals had severe mental illnesses and thus were not fully in control of their actions. Griff could understand that to a degree, but he disagreed with it on another. He supposed that with Aresia's virus, much of the criminal element of this world had been eradicated, but he had no doubt that there would be others to pick up the slack.

As Griff continued to listen to Felicity give him an in-depth lesson on metahumans, aliens, crimefighters and criminals, one of the security personnel rushed in. "We've got a situation outside!" the woman said urgently.

"What's going?" Felicity asked the guard who replied, "There's a mob of women outside the building. They're demanding to see Griff! It could get ugly!" she warned.

"Should I fear for my safety?" Griff asked as he checked his sword. Felicity sighed before saying, "We need to call the Justice League. They might be the only ones who can protect you right now," she said. Before Griff could ask who or what the Justice League was, Felicity had grabbed a communication device with a line to the Justice League Watchtower.

…

_Earth's Orbit. The Justice League Watchtower._

The newly reformed Justice League had spent much of the day ending riots that had occurred across the globe. Of course, many rioters were not happy to see Diana and demanded that she answer for what Aresia had done, hurling abuse at the Amazon Princess. One incident happened when a young woman carrying a bundle marched up to Diana and…

_SLAP!_

Although Diana had a high level of endurance, the slap from the young woman hit her harder than anything she had felt before. Diana held her cheek in shock and she looked at the young woman who was crying.

"Give him back," the young woman sobbed.

"I…"

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

Holding up the bundle in her arms, the young woman partially unfolded it to reveal a baby boy who would've been a beautiful and healthy bundle of joy but was now a lifeless corpse. Diana could only stare in horror as she was starkly reminded of the casualties of the virus.

The young woman then spoke again through the tears streaming down her cheeks. "What did my son ever do? What's his crime? Being born a male? YOU BITCH! We trusted you!" She sobbed hysterically. "He was the only child I had with my husband, who's dead too, because of your sister," she said through her tears, laying down the dead infant on the ground, the young woman then brought out a pistol and held the barrel to her temple.

Her last words to Diana were, "You wanted a world without men, Amazon? Well, you have it now… AND I WANT NO PART OF IT!" That said, the young woman pulled the trigger and with a loud bang and a spray of blood, grey matter and bone, the young mother had killed herself in front of Diana who was too shocked to stop her.

The crowd had gone ballistic and Shayera immediately ordered Diana to pull out and head back to the Watchtower to avoid aggravating the public even further. With a heavy heart, Diana had returned to the Watchtower, went straight to her room and lay down on the bed and wept silent tears.

The rest of the Justice League had returned to the Watchtower. Kara had made to go to Diana's room, but Shayera stopped her telling her that Diana needed to be alone to process everything. Witnessing a young woman kill herself would be a lot to process for Diana, more so that the young woman had been a mother with a baby and a husband.

As the Justice League nursed bruises and scrapes, all of them received ending riots and preventing suicides, the communication line to the Watchtower rang. Shayera immediately picked up the phone.

"Hawkgirl here," the Thanagarian said in a tired and agitated voice. "I beg your pardon?" she asked then her eyes went under her mask and she yelled, "YOU HAVE A LIVING MALE AT STAR LABS?!"

This got everyone's attention and they all began yelling out questions, wanting answers. Shayera listened to the communication line from STAR Labs intently, trying to filter out the noise from the Justice League.

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible. Watchtower out!" Hanging up the line, Shayera looked at the Justice League and said, "We've got a living surviving male at STAR Labs, and a mob has formed outside demanding to see him," she summed up the situation for everyone to hear. "We need to get down there and bring the guy to safety! Move out!" she ordered. Although everyone was tired and exhausted, they all scrambled to the javelins and left the Watchtower, re-entering Earth's atmosphere and flying towards Metropolis where the last possible hope humanity had was waiting for them.

…

_STAR Labs. Metropolis._

Griff waited anxiously in a room. Reports from the security was saying that the mob was threatening to riot and break into the building. Griff had a fairly good idea that the mob of desperate women would try to get a piece of him or abduct him. While some small perverse part of Griff's mind wouldn't have minded all those women ravishing him senseless, a more logical part of him said that they'd more than likely keep him prisoner to use as a hostage to get whatever ransom they desired. Griff looked over what armaments he had on his person; he had Blackfyre, his goldenhart bow with a quiver of forty arrows, a Norvoshi hatchet and a simple steel dagger for close quarters. Griff had hoped that he wouldn't have to kill anyone, at least not today as some part noble and gallant part of him balked at the thought of killing women, but the more pragmatic part of him told him that he may have to forgo his honour if he was to survive.

Griff had no plans on being abducted or made a bed-slave. If it came down to it, he would rather die with a sword in his hands than in a cage, just like he said to Amanda Waller. Maybe he should've taken Amanda's offer of protection? Squashing down that thought, Griff steeled himself for a fight if it would come knocking on his door.

Seating himself on the nearby chair with Blackfyre resting across his lap, Griff waited for whatever was to come. Felicity entered the room and spoke to him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Well, I'm fine, physically," replied Griff. "But it's taking all my mental faculties to comprehend my unique situation," he then said grimly.

"Can't imagine a situation quite like this," Felicity agreed as she sat next to Griff. "A horde of women all demanding to see you, wanting a piece of you, or who knows what," she muttered.

"My… father would probably want to get me out of this place and get me somewhere to safety," Griff mumbled to himself thinking about his father figure, Old Griff. "He would not want a horde of women after me for any reason," he said with a slight smile as he thought of what Old Griff would do to protect him from danger.

"Your father, what's he like?"

"Old Griff is a very serious and stern man, but he is a good man nonetheless," Griff said. "He and Duck, Haldon and Septa Lemore have taught me all I know," he added.

"What did they teach you?" Felicity asked.

"Duck taught me skill at arms, Haldon taught me mathematics, history and languages and Lemore taught me poetry and the mysteries of the Seven, and Old Griff taught me how the court of lords and statecraft worked, as well as how to lead men into battle," Griff said as he remembered all the years of tutelage he received from his teachers and mentor.

"Why would they teach you all that?"

Griff had a reluctant expression on his face and Felicity saw the expression and said, "There's something you're not telling me," she stated. "What is it you're not telling me?" she asked.

"I… can't tell you," Griff said reluctantly, and he looked saddened.

"You're not an ordinary person, are you?" Felicity asked shrewdly.

"No. I'm not," Griff admitted truthfully, and he raised a hand up to forestall Felicity's questions. "I can't tell you who I really am, right now. I don't know whom I can trust yet," he explained. "But I will tell you in time, once I am sure that I am safe," he promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Felicity replied looking at Griff in a manner that said they were not done with the topic of who Griff really was.

…

The Javelins lands just a short mile away from STAR Labs. Shayera observed the chanting crowd of women gathered outside STAR Labs through a pair of short-range binoculars. "It looks pretty bad, all things considered," the Thanagarian commented as she lowered the lenses and handed them to Helena who looked at the mob.

Kara and Karen who used their super vision to see the crowd both nodded their agreement. "What's the plan?" Karen asked Shayera.

"We need to go in through the back way and take the package out through the back way, or have Zatanna teleport him to the Javelins," Shayera said.

"And if something goes wrong?" Dinah asked playing Devil's Advocate.

"Then we may have to use a little force," Shayera replied as her hand touched the handle of her Nth metal mace. "Let's move!" she ordered.

Going around to the back entrance of STAR Labs, the Justice League was greeted by the staff security and were led inside. Felicity was there to greet the Justice League.

"Thank god you came!" the bespectacled blonde exhaled in relief. "We were getting worried," she stated the obvious.

"So, who's the guy? And how is he alive from the plague?" Shayera asked getting to business.

"His name if Griff. Young Griff if you wanna be specific," replied Felicity. "And he's not from around here. He looks like something out of Live Action Role Play; sword, leather armour, bow & arrows, even a dagger and hatchet," she said. "And he looks different from most guys as well; hair dyed blue and I think purple eyes," she added.

"And I also get the feeling that he's not who he says he is," Felicity then said. "He doesn't seem like the run of the mill mercenary, he certainly doesn't talk like one that's for sure," she added.

"Could he be a time traveller?" Shayera asked.

"We don't know until we finish the tests on his blood," replied Felicity as she led them towards a room. "He's in here," she said to the Justice League. "Just try not to spook him. He's a little under pressure," she advised. Shayera nodded and opened the door to the room.

Entering the room, the Justice League were then met with a young man with a lanky build wearing leather armour cleaning a sword that looked as though it would not belong in a common mercenary's possession, along with a bow made of green wood, a hatchet of unidentifiable make and a small dagger. The young man jerked up in surprise, his hand going to the sword out of reflex; his purple-blue eyes widened in surprise at Shayera and he gawked.

"Something wrong?" Shayera said in a snarky way.

"Eh… no, it's just… you have wings," replied the young man. "Are… are you what Lady Felicity calls an alien?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we can get into that topic another time," said Shayera before she asked, "Are you Young Griff?"

"Aye, I am," replied the blue-haired lad. "I take it you're here to whisk me away to safety," he said rather than asked.

"We are," Shayera said before saying, "C'mon, we'll go out the back. Safer that way," she explained. The blue-haired young man then gathered his possessions and followed Shayera and the Justice League through the corridors of STAR Labs to the back part of the building.

But, as if Lady Luck decided to spite them, a small group of women spotted the Justice League with Young Griff in tow and they started to shout which in turn caught the attention of the mob out the front of STAR Labs. With a thundering of many feet, the mob of women turned around the corner and charged towards the Justice League and their ward.

Young Griff drew his sword with a rasp of steel scraping against leather and wood and held the blade ready in his hands.

"No time for that!" Shayera said to him before grabbing the young man under the arms and with a flap of her eagle like wings, they shot up into the air while the rest of the Justice League followed behind them using either flight or grapnel launchers to propel themselves into the air.

Griff almost wanted to yell out in shock, but he stayed his tongue and watched as the mob of women grew smaller as Shayera flew them upwards through the concrete jungle of tall buildings. Reaching a distant build where some strange vessels sat, Shayera set them down and Griff looked at the Thanagarian and said to her, "Thank you, but I would appreciate if you asked me next time," he said stiffly to her.

"Would you rather be torn apart by a mob of women?" Shayera shot back and Griff nodded his head slightly as if conceding the argument. Griff then looked at the vessels and asked, "What manner of vessels are these? I don't recognise them," he remarked as his purple-blue eyes picked over the details of the vessels. They didn't match anything he had read on ships and they seemed very much different from the vehicles he'd seen on the streets and roads of this city.

"We call them Javelins," Kara said to Griff who looked at her in askance. "They're… flying machines," the young Kryptonian summed up in as few words as possible.

"Ah," Griff grunted. "I take it we're going to fly in them?" he asked.

"Yep, we're taking you to the Watchtower for the time being," Shayera replied.

"Where is this Watchtower? Is it nearby?" Griff enquired.

"It's in Earth's orbit." Upon a blank look from Griff, Shayera said, "Just get in, you'll see soon enough."

Griff entered one of the Javelins and sat down in one of the seats. Shayera took the pilot's seat and Kara joined her and Griff. The others all climbed into the other Javelins. Shayera flipped on the engines and with a whirring hum, the Javelin lifted into the air angling itself to leave Earth's atmosphere. Griff gripped the armrests of his seat tightly, feeling very uneasy at this mode of transportation. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kara trying to supress her giggles and he glared at her which only made the young Kryptonian giggle more.

Then looking out the portside window, Griff's jaw dropped as he saw the vastness of space. "If only Haldon could see this," he murmured to himself.

"Approaching the Watchtower, prepare for landing," Shayera announced and looking out the pilot window past the Thanagarian, Griff's jaw would've dropped even further if possible as he gazed upon the Watchtower for the first time.

"Gods be good!" he whispered in astonishment.

"Yeah, that's what I thought the first time I saw it," Kara said to Griff who glanced at her before looking back on the Watchtower. The Javelins entered the Watchtower hangar bay and the hangar bay door closed behind them.

Exiting the Javelins, Griff stared all around him; everything seemed so immaculately clean and sterile, he doubted even the southron lords of Westeros or even the merchant princes of Essos could have their homes so clean. And there were blinking lights of different colours, though for what purpose, Griff did not know and could only guess.

"You okay?" one of the Justice League members, a beautiful dark-skinned woman like a Summer Islander wearing a tight revealing orange outfit with an amulet carved from bone or wood hanging around her swan-like neck asked kindly.

"Forgive me for gawking, but it's just…" Griff tried to say when the dark-skinned beauty nodded at him kindly and said to him, "It's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it," she said to him gently. Griff nodded as it was all he could do at this moment.

Shayera then spoke, "Alright, first thing's first, we're gonna have a little chat," she said firmly.

"About what?" Griff asked nonplussed.

"About who you are, and where you come from, obviously," Shayera said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, of course, it makes sense you'd want to know who I am," Griff said sheepishly.

"C'mon, we'll head to the Monitor Room, we can talk there," Shayera said to everyone. But Kara then stopped her and asked, "Should I…?" she tried to ask. Shayera nodded and said, "Yeah, go get her," she said quietly. Kara then walked away down the corridor and disappeared from sight.

"Who is it that the lass is fetching?" Griff asked.

"A friend who's been through a lot lately," Shayera replied as they headed to the Monitor Room where a conference table was set up with chairs for everyone to sit on. Griff sat at the head of the table and everyone else took their seats and looked at him expectantly.

"So, from what Felicity told us, your name is Young Griff, at least that's what you told Felicity," Shayera recounted the details she had gotten from Felicity. "But Young Griff isn't your real name, is it?" she asked shrewdly.

"No. It is not," Griff admitted quietly.

"So, what is your real name?"

Griff sighed heavily before saying, "I think to better explain who I am, I first must tell you of the history of my homeland," he said tiredly.

"Three hundred or so years ago, my homeland, Westeros known as the Seven Kingdoms was ruled by seven kings, each of whom ruled a region of Westeros," Griff began.

"The North of Westeros is a cold unforgiving landscape and the vastest region of Westeros and is ruled by the Starks of Winterfell, their sigil a direwolf and their words 'Winter is Coming.'"

"To the far south, the deserts of Dorne were ruled by the Martells of Sunspear whose sigil is a red sun pierced by a gold spear and their words are 'Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken.'"

"The Westerlands were ruled by the Lannisters of Casterly Rock, their sigil a golden lion and their words are 'Hear Me Roar.'"

"Just below the Westerlands is the Reach, the most fertile of Westeros ruled by the Gardeners of Highgarden, though I forget what their words and sigil were."

"Slightly above Dorne was the Stormlands ruled by the Durrandons of Storm's End, their house words were 'Ours is the Fury', and their sigil was crowned prancing black stag."

"To the east was the mountains of the Vale, ruled by the Arryns of the Eyrie and their sigil was a falcon and their words are 'As High as Honour.'"

"In the middle of Westeros was the Riverlands, ruled by the Tullys of Riverrun and their sigil is a fish and their words are 'Family, Duty and Honour.'"

"And on the western coasts were the Iron Islands ruled by the Ironborn led by the Hoares, their words and sigil lost to the ages," Griff said.

"And on the eastern coasts on a small island volcano was the keep of Dragonstone, ruled by the last remnants of the Valyrian empire, House Targaryen."

"Okay, we're with you so far," Zatanna said thoroughly engrossed in the story.

"At that time in history, the Seven Kingdoms were just squabbling regions, ruled by petty kings," Griff then said. "Chief among these squabbling and warmongering kings were Harren the Black of the Iron Islands and Argilac the Arrogant of Storms End," he added.

"Harren had conquered most of the Riverlands and had just completed the building of a massive fortress which had been started by his grandsire and with the completion of his new fortress, he and his reavers were free to raid and plunder again."

"Harren's chief opponent was Argilac who in his youth had turned back an invasion for the Dornish and had smashed the Tigers of Volantis. But he was now older, his famous mane of black hair turned to grey and his prowess at arms fading. He was survived by his only child and maiden daughter."

"But on the island of Dragonstone, the young lord of House Targaryen, Aegon and his sister-wives, Visenya and Rhaenys, had begun to make plans to conquer all of Westeros and bring it under their rule," Griff then said. 

"Hold up! Sister-wives?" Huntress asked. "As in, they were the sisters of Aegon?" she then asked.

"Yes. In the Freehold of Valyria, it was common practice to marry brother to sister, or niece to uncle, or nephew to aunt to keep the dragon-blood pure," replied Aegon.

"Oh, please tell me they didn't actively practice incest!" Power Girl asked looking sickened.

"It's just how it is," Griff said shrugging his shoulders. "I'll admit it does have problems such as madness and mental instability, but that's how it's always been, but that didn't mean that those of the dragon-blood didn't marry outside of their families," he added.

"What does dragon-blood mean?" Shayera asked. "Is it something to do with dragons?"

"Aye, the Valyrians were famed for hatching, taming and riding dragons and they even claimed to be born from dragons as well, and if you've seen those of pure Valyrian features, you'd be hard pressed to say otherwise," Griff said.

"What kind of features?" Black Canary asked.

"Hair like silver and gold beaten and woven together, pale skin and eyes in shades of violet, lilac, indigo or purple," Griff said. "But we can get into that later," he added.

"On Dragonstone, Aegon and his wives were the last remaining descendants of Valyria as decades before, a great cataclysm befell Valyria known as the Doom and left naught but smoking ruins."

"The Targaryens only escaped the Doom when Daenys the Dreamer foresaw it in a dream and they took their dragons, their vassals and all they could carry with them and fled to Dragonstone. The other Valyrians saw it as an act of cowardice and surrender."

"But then came the Doom in which the volcanic mountains of Valyria erupted and burned so hot that even dragons burned. There were no survivors in the Freehold and all that was left of the Valyrian empire were their colony outposts such as Volantis, Lys or Pentos, just to name a few," Griff said.

"But back to the matter at hand; of all the squabbling kings of the Seven Kingdoms, none was more feared than Harren the Black, and the most threatened by Harren was Argilac who then reached out to Aegon of Dragonstone, offering his daughter's hand in marriage and lands east of the Gods Eye from the Trident to the Blackwater Rush as her dowry."

"Aegon politely refused saying that he had two wives and no need of a third and the dower lands offered were not Argilac's to give. Aegon then made a counter-offer to the Storm King; he would take the dower lands offered if Argilac ceded Massey's Hook and the woods and plains from the Blackwater south of the river to the Wendwater and the headwaters of the Mander. Aegon also made the offer of wedding Argilac's daughter to his childhood companion and champion Orys Baratheon."

"But Argilac rejected those terms angrily citing that Orys was a baseborn half-brother to Aegon and that he would not dishonour his daughter by marrying her to him and he cut off the hands of Aegon's messenger and returned them to him in a box saying 'these are the only hands your bastard shall have of me.'"

"Without replying, Aegon summoned his friends, bannermen and principal allies to attend him on Dragonstone; their numbers were small and for several days, Aegon and his wives prayed to the Seven of Westeros, though they had never been accounted as pious."

"On the seventh day, messenger ravens were sent across all of Westeros, to the seven kings, to the Citadel of Old Town, to lords both great and small. The message was the same to all of them; there would only be one king of Westeros. Those who bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen of Dragonstone would keep their lands and titles, and those who refused would be thrown down, humbled and destroyed."

"So, I take it most of the Seven kings refused to bow down to Aegon?" Zatanna asked and Griff nodded and said, "Most of them did refuse and they were thrown down and forced to submit. Harren and Argilac had called their banners to them. King Mern of the Reach had ridden to Casterly Rock and entered an alliance with King Loren of House Lannister. The Princess of Dorne had sent a raven to Aegon offering to join him against Argilac, not as a subject but an equal and ally. Another offer of an alliance had come from the boy king of Eyrie, Ronnel of house Arryn whose mother asked for all the lands east of the Green Fork of the Trident for the Vale's support against Harren the Black. In the North, King Torrhen of House Stark sat with his lords and bannermen, discussing what was to be done about Aegon and his wives."

"So long story short, Aegon managed to conquer all of his enemies?" Shayera asked.

"Well, more or less, I suppose," Griff admitted. "Aegon and his armies suffered losses, but they did win quite a few battles. Upon a rebellion in the Riverlands led by Lord Edmyn Tully of Riverun, Harren and his sons and their sons took refuge in the great fortress of Harrenhal and barred the gates," he recounted.

"Harrenhal you understand was a massive fortress, it's dining hall was big enough for thirty-five hearths and its walls were made of thick black stone, higher than any ladder made and were too thick and sturdy for battering rams and trebuchets to shatter. But, as you can guess, that didn't stop Aegon," Griff then said.

"What did Aegon do?" Mari asked.

"He first treated with Harren and gave him the choice to surrender and keep his lands and titles, but Harren refused and retreated back into Harrenhal," Griff replied. "Upon nightfall, Aegon rode his dragon, Balerion the Black Dread, high into the night sky and rained fire down onto the massive castle," he said.

"The flames from Balerion burned so hot, that the very stone of Harrenhal began to twist and melt like candle wax. And Harrenhal was not made of stone along; wood and wool, hemp and straw all caught alight and not even Harren's Ironborn could escape the blaze, their sword melting in their hands and they were cooked alive in their armour. Harren and his sons all died in the blaze and thus House Hoare died with them. What few survivors remained, all surrendered to Aegon the next morning and he accepted an oath of fealty from Edmyn Tully whom he named Lord Paramount of the Riverlands."

"The next king to fall was Argilac himself, who met Aegon's host out in the open on the field of battle and was slain by Orys in single combat. Argilac's daughter Argella then barred the gates of Storm's End and declared herself the Storm Queen. But sadly, her men had no wish to die, so they bound her naked in chains and sent her to Orys who released her chains himself, wrapped his cloak around her, poured her wine and spoke to her gently, telling her of her father's courage and the manner of his passing. Afterwards, to honour the fallen king, Orys took the sigil and words of House Durrandon for his own and married Argella and became lord paramount of the Stormlands."

"So who was next to submit?" Helena asked.

"The next kings to fall was the alliance between the Gardeners and Lannisters," replied Griff. "Upon meeting on the field of battle, Aegon and his wives upon their dragon engulfed the Gardener-Lannister host in flames and destroyed all of House Gardener. King Loren managed to survive, riding through the fire and smoke when he saw the battle was lost; he was captured the next day," he said. "Loren then swore an oath of fealty to Aegon and Aegon named him Lord paramount of the Westerlands and was followed by oaths of fealty by Loren's bannermen and what remained of the Gardeners' bannermen," he added.

"Entering the seat of House Gardener, Highgarden was handed over to Aegon by the Gardeners' steward, Harlan Tyrell, and in thanks, Aegon named Tyrell Lord of Highgarden and lord paramount of the Reach and gave him command of all Gardener's vassals," Griff then said.

"The next king to submit was Torrhen Stark, but there was no battle for Torrhen submitted willingly when he saw that he could not defeat Aegon through strength of arms and he knelt to Aegon upon meeting him and was named Lord Paramount of the North and thus no Northman's bones burned."

"Next was the Vale which had never successfully been invaded, but Visenya rode high above the Vale's defences and landed in the Eyrie's courtyards. Ronnel's mother, the dowager queen Sharra Arryn rushed out with a dozen guards at her back only to find her son seated on Visenya's knee looking at Visenya's dragon wonderstruck and asked if he could go flying," Griff then said with a slight smile and everyone smiled slightly at hearing of Ronnel's innocence. "After flying around the Eyrie three times, Ronnel landed as Lord Paramount of the Vale and thus avoided a loss of life and blood."

"The last was not conquered, for the Dornish had seemingly disappeared into the sands of Dorne and when Rhaenys met with the Princess of Dorne, Meria Martell, she was told that the next time they came to Dorne would be the last," Griff then said.

"So, that is the beginnings of the Seven Kingdoms," Griff then said. "And I'm sure as you have already guessed by now, I am a descendant of Aegon the Conqueror," he declared.

"And Young Griff isn't your name, is it?" Shayera asked.

"No, it is not, my true name is Aegon VI Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell," replied Griff, now named Aegon. "And I am in hiding," he then said.

"Why are you in hiding?" asked a voice and standing in the doorway was Diana. Aegon gazed at her cautiously, his eyes widening in surprise upon seeing Diana's mode of dress.

"And whom might you be?" Aegon replied.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira, home of the Amazons."

"Amazons… was it not an Amazon who was the cause of all the death's of men on this world?" Aegon said lightly.

Diana had a sad frown on her face and replied, "Yes. It was my sister Aresia who unleashed a virus upon Man's World in accordance to Amazon teachings," she admitted. "But, I had no part to play in her plan and I tried to stop her when she did," she said sincerely.

"And how am I to know you speak the truth?" Aegon retorted. "Who's to say you won't finish what your sister started?" he added.

"Because I was there when Diana tried to stop Aresia," Shayera said. "You might not have much reason to trust Diana, but I hope you can trust my word," she added formally.

Aegon looked at Diana then at Shayera before saying, "Very well, I shall take your word for it," he said to the Thanagarian. "But if Diana does try anything, I'll make sure she faces justice," he promised.

"That's all we can ask for I guess," Shayera said with a sardonic smile. "So, why exactly are you in hiding?" she then asked.

"Well, when I was but an infant, my damned father stole away another man's bride and that started war which led to the downfall of House Targaryen," Aegon said with a bitter look on his face.

"You seem to hate your father," Barbara noted.

"And so would you if your father had abandoned your mother for another woman," Aegon said bitterly. "My mother loved Rhaegar and bore him a daughter, Rhaenys, and then me, and he left her for another woman," he added venomously.

"But, why did your father leave your mother?" Dinah asked. "And how did that start a rebellion?"

"My father met Lyanna Stark and ran off, or kidnapped her, and when Lyanna's father and brother demanded that Rhaegar answer for his crimes, my grandfather, Aerys II the Mad King had them executed and that set off the spark for Rebellion led by Robert Baratheon, Lyanna's intended and culminated when the Lord Tywin Lannister tricked Aerys into opening the gates of Kings Landing and sacked the city," Aegon answered. "My… mother and sister were killed by Tywin's attack dogs, Gregor Clegane the Mountain that Rides and Amory Lorch and thus clearing the way for Robert to claim the throne," he said sadly.

"But, what about you? How did you escape?" Karen asked.

"I was switched for a tanner's son and smuggled out of Kings Landing and I was raised in Essos ever since," Aegon said. "And upon my eight and tenth nameday, I found myself on this world," he added.

"What do you remember last?" Shayera asked.

"I was upon the Shy Maid, a sailing ship and my home, I had received some gifts and my birthright and I stepped out onto the deck and suddenly there was a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of light and I suddenly found myself in an alleyway in the city Metropolis where Felicity found me," Aegon recalled.

"Interesting, very interesting," Shayera muttered as she thought to herself.

"So, what now? Am I to hide away here until I find a way back home?" Aegon asked.

"No," Shayera said swiftly. "No doubt your existence will discovered throughout Earth by now and what remains of the governments will be wanting to meet with you and that'll lead to a whole political mess," she added grumpily.

"And what then?" Aegon asked.

"Well, assuming you're immune to the virus, plans will have to be made to repopulate the Earth and that'll require something… very personal," Shayera said.

"Personal? What do you mean?"

"You're going to have to… donate, if you know what I mean."

"Donate what?" asked Aegon cluelessly.

Everyone shared an awkward glance with each other and Zatanna chose to speak, "Well, what we mean is that you're going to have to donate your… seed," she said.

Realisation dawned on Aegon and his eyes went wide and he said, "I have to lay with every woman on this world?" he asked in shock and apprehension.

"Well, no, nothing like that, that'd be impossible!" Zatanna said quickly. "But, there are other ways for women to be impregnated," she added.

"Oh, thank the Gods!" Aegon said relief. "I thought I'd become like Aegon the Unworthy," he muttered to himself.

"Aegon the Unworthy? Was he a king?" Kara asked.

"Aye, the fourth of his name and he certainly earned the title Unworthy," Aegon said. "He sired scores of bastards, from common whores to noblewomen, no woman was off limited for him and he misruled the realm and laid the seeds of a rebellion led by his bastard Daemon Waters who took the name Blackfyre after the sword of Aegon the Conqueror, this sword in fact," he added unsheathing Blackfyre and holding out in his hands.

"Not a bad looking sword," Shayera said approvingly. "It's not ordinary steel I take it?" she asked as she looked at the dark and smoky blade of Blackfyre.

"Aye, it's Valyrian steel or dragon-steel, forged in Valyria at the height of its power," replied Aegon. "Nothing holds an edge like Valyrian steel, and cuts through armour and flesh like a hot knife through butter," he said.

"I can feel magic coming off it," Zatanna said. "Was it forged with magic?" she asked.

"Some say the Dragonlords of Valyria wove magical spells into the molten metal before blasting it with dragon-fire, but the secret to forging Valyrian steel was lost in the Doom," Aegon said. "The Valyrian steel that exists now is all that there will be and only a handful of smiths can even reshape Valyrian steel," he added.

"Interesting. Would you permit to examine it later?" Zatanna asked politely.

"Later," Aegon said. "I want to keep it close by for now," he explained as he sheathed the sword by his side.

"Of course," Zatanna said demurely.

"So, I'm to donate my seed to the women of this world to repopulate, is that right?" Aegon asked in a strained voice.

"They're still doing some tests on your blood to see if you're compatible with people on this world, but if all goes well, then it'll probably have to be done," Shayera said.

"Oh, goody, a world full of my bastards, I'm sure Old Griff will be delighted," Aegon muttered to himself.

"I take it Old Griff wouldn't like the idea very much?" Kara asked sardonically.

"No. He'd have wanted me to marry a woman of noble birth and not bed any whores or sire bastards," replied Aegon. "He'd want me to be the perfect king to live and serve for the people of Westeros," he said dryly.

"Doesn't let you have much fun, I take it?" Mari commented.

"He lets me have some fun, but I've always respected his wishes," Aegon said honestly and he looked at Mari and said to her, "Are you trying to tempt me?" he asked.

"Not right now," Mari said innocently. "But I'm sure everyone else here wouldn't object to having a little fun with you," she added with a sly smirk on her lips as she looked at the rest of the Justice League who all shuffled awkwardly on the spot.

"Not to mention, there'd be no end of women wanting a piece of you," Mari then said with a mirthful smile.

"Oh, goody…"

"Well, I'm sure we're all pretty tired from today. Right not, I could do with some food and a cold bottle of beer," Shayera announced and everyone murmured their agreement.

"I could eat," Aegon admitted. "Do you have any venison stew?" he asked.

"Not sure about venison, but have you ever tried pizza before?"

"Pizza? What's pizza?"

"Well, let this be your first culinary lesson on Earth cuisine," Shayera said as they left the Monitor Room and headed to the cafeteria.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: there! The second chapter of this done and dusted. I know this seems like a trope of explanations, but hey, at least I got something out and it's a decent sized chapter for you all to chew on. Anywho, I got this chapter out of the way and I can then work on some other projects, some of them ongoing and some are brand new. Speaking of brand new, I do have an upcoming crossover of Elder Scrolls/Highschool of the Dead where the Dragon ends up in the Highschool of the Dead universe; the story takes a lot of inspiration from a H.O.T.D fic called Accepting Her Demons where Saeko runs off into the zombie horde alone and is separated from the group and encounters a foreigner who encourages her darkness and battles a darkness of his own. My crossover does take a lot of inspiration from that story, so to the author of that story, I do apologise if I'm ripping off you on that, but at least I apologised, didn't I?**

**So, anyway, I have set up a voting poll for my crossover on my profile and it's a mixture os H.O.T.D girls, Elder Scrolls/Skyrim girls, Fallout girls, Witcher girls and OCs as I do have idea on how to incorporate Fallout and Witcher into the idea. Still working that out as I go, but hopefully it'll take off.**

**Anyhow, I do have some ideas for this story, taking some inspo from free man writer's work, more specifically, some of his arcs from Noble Justice such as the Samurai Jack mythos, the Supernatural mythos, the Doom mythos and more recently the God of War (2018) mythos and in regards to God of War, much like free man writer, there will be no Kratos or Atreus as they won't fit in the context of the story and the Greek Gods are very much alive in this story and they'll feature in this story as well. So, don't ask me if Kratos and Atreus will feature in this story! And to free man writer, I apologise in advance if it seems like I'm ripping off your work, but yours is just so good that I have to emulate it in my work! Again, I apologise.**

**Anyway, that's about it from me so I'll just leave this here.**

**Oh, and my personal opinion of the final season of Game of Thrones is that D&D really dropped the ball and traded everything for shock value, like for instance, Jaime goes crawling back to Cersei and Daenerys goes Mad Queen, Varys betraying Daenerys, Jon getting thrown under the bus after everything, Bran becoming king! WTF!? I get that it's Game of Thrones, but c'mon! Was it really that necessary to do all of that?! Hopefully in my work, I'll be able to have more of a happy ending that season eight and hopefully Dany won't go Mad Queen on me.**

**But I'm going on a tangent, so I'll just leave this here.**

**Be kind to one another, everyone,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League of Amazons: Fire & Blood

…

**Chapter 3**

Aegon was introduced to the rapture that was pizza. "Seven Hells! This is some kind of sorcery here!" he exclaimed as he took another slice of pepperoni pizza and ate it, pizza sauce smearing his mouth and chin.

"Wait until you try New York pizza," Mari said to him as she ate her own pizza. "Best in the world!" she boasted before taking a bite of her own slice.

"If the pizza in this New York is as good as this, then I'd certainly like to try it," Aegon replied as he finished off his pizza slice and reached for another.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us!" Kara complained. "And wipe your mouth!" she chided. Aegon winced and he took a napkin to wipe his mouth and chin and made a quiet apology.

Aegon also tried a soda and his eyes went wide as the first taste of sugar and caffeine hit his tastebuds. Aegon was almost bouncing in his chair and his body shook as the rush of the sugary caffeinated drink hit him.

"You okay there?" Helena asked him cautiously.

"Of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Aegon replied his voice almost babbling. "Am I talking too loud?!" he yelled.

"Okay, no more soda for you!" Shayera said sternly.

"It should wear off in about an hour," Barbara surmised as Aegon had his first sugar and caffeine high. Aegon's head was darting to and fro, the pupils of his eyes wide that they were almost manic.

"Should we hit Aegon with a sedative?" Dinah asked conspiratorially.

"What goes up, must come down," Zatanna said sagely.

And sure enough, once an hour had passed (and Aegon was kept away from anymore soda drinks), Aegon crashed and he fell almost instantly asleep in his chair. It was almost amusing to see how Aegon had crashed from his first sugar high.

"Y'know, he almost looks adorable asleep like this," Zatanna remarked, an amused grin on her lips as they all looked at the sleeping Aegon.

"Yeah, well, let's not get any ideas," Shayera replied as she hefted Aegon into her arms. "A little help?" she asked the rest of the League.

"Wait! Where's Aegon gonna sleep? And where are the rest of us gonna sleep?" Karen asked. Everyone paused at that; they hadn't made sleeping arrangements for Aegon, or themselves for that matter. Shayera and Diana had their own quarters, but given their numbers, there mightn't be enough rooms for them sleep in.

"Huh, guess I hadn't thought of that," Shayera muttered. "Well, I suppose some of us will have to share," she said.

"And Aegon?" Diana asked cautiously. Everyone had forced casual expressions on their faces, but some of them were having ideas of possibly sharing a room with Aegon.

"I think Aegon can sleep in his own room for tonight," Shayera said calmly. "He can take Batman's room," she added.

"And what about the rest of us?" Mari asked.

"I suppose one of us will have to share with Aegon," Shayera admitted in defeat.

"I'd be happy to share with Aegon," Kara said casually. Everyone shot the young Kryptonian a look that said they knew she wanted to do more than share a room with Aegon.

"You can share with Batgirl or Power Girl," Shayera said to Kara who then pouted in annoyance. "And I don't think I trust any of you to share a room with Aegon and not do anything," she added.

"So, Aegon gets a room to himself then?" Helena asked slightly annoyed as she wanted to share a room with Aegon.

"It's for the best," Shayera said sternly. "Besides, I don't think Aegon would appreciate it if one of us were to share a room, much less a bed with him without him knowing while he's out like this," she added.

Everyone reluctantly agreed to the Thanagarian's statement and headed off to the dormitories. Aegon was deposited in Batman's room on the bed with a sheet over him. Aegon's weapons were placed within easy for him, should the need arise. Shayera smiled softly down at the sleeping Valyrian and for a moment, she was half tempted to climb into bed beside the young man and sleep next to him. Quelling the urge to, Shayera headed to her room and undressed so that she was in her underwear and deposited her helmet on the bedside table and turned off the lights and fell asleep.

…

_The next morning._

Aegon woke up groggily and with a thumping headache. "Gods… what hit me?" he asked blearily and he looked around and realised he was in a bedroom. "How did I get here?" he said as he climbed out of the bed and stumbled his way to the door where he found Shayera waiting for him.

"Morning, Aegon," the Thanagarian greeted him briskly. "You okay?" she asked him.

"A bit of a headache, but otherwise I'm fine," Aegon answered. "What happened last night?" he enquired.

"Well, you had your first ever sugar and caffeine high and you subsequently crashed after it wore off," Shayera said. "We put you to bed and went to bed ourselves," she added.

"Right," Aegon mumbled. "Is there anywhere where I can wash up?" he asked.

"Yeah, follow me," Shayera said and she led Aegon down the hallway to the bathroom. Giving Aegon some instructions how to operate the showers, Shayera then left him alone to give him some privacy.

Aegon stripped off his clothes and armour and turned on the hot water. Steam filled the room as Aegon began to wash himself, washing away the sleepiness in his body. The blue dye in his hair began to wash out, revealing the pale silver-blonde follicles beneath. After fifteen minutes of bathing under the cascading hot water, Aegon turned off the shower and found a dry towel to dry himself off with. With the towel wrapped around his waist, Aegon stepped out of the bathroom and found Karen waiting for her turn.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment, before Aegon managed to say, "Ah, good morning," he greeted the blonde politely as he could.

"Morning, Aegon," Karen replied brightly, and she looked at the pale silver locks of hair on Aegon's head, some of still streaked with blue dye. "Hmm… so that's your natural hair colour, huh?" she asked.

"Er, yes, it is," replied Aegon fidgeting a little under Karen's gaze. "Bathroom's all yours if you want it," he said as he excused himself awkwardly before Karen made any more comments.

"By the by," Karen called after him making him look. "You look pretty good without a shirt on," she said with a wink. Aegon's cheeks were dusted as he forced himself not to reply and walked away. Karen smirked after him before entering the bathroom herself to use the shower.

Aegon was given some clothes to wear by Shayera. He was now wearing a pair of denim jeans, sneakers, a button-up shirt and a leather bomber jacket. It was a little strange to be wearing such clothing; Aegon was more used to wearing leather and mail than such clothing he was wearing now.

Heading to the cafeteria, Aegon broke his fast as the rest of the Justice League filtered in to break their fast as well.

"So, what's the plan today?" Zatanna asked Shayera who was sipping on a cup of coffee.

"We need to do a press conference with the UN and the media," replied Shayera. "If only so the world doesn't get the idea that we're not hiding Aegon away from them and be declared enemies of humanity for it," she said.

"A press conference? What does that mean?" Aegon asked as he took a bite of an apple enjoying the tartness of the fruit.

"Well, a press conference basically means you'll be doing interviews and answering questions people may have," Shayera explained. "I don't enjoy them myself, but this is something that has to be done," she said.

"Well, if it must be done, it must be done," Aegon said resignedly before he asked, "What sort of questions will I be asked?"

"Some of them will be the usual such as who you are and where you come from," Shayera said. "Others might be a little more intrusive," she added.

"Such as?"

"Well, if you're married for example."

"Why would anyone want to know that?" Aegon asked perplexed.

"Tabloid journalism," Shayera said. "The gossips columns will want to know everything about you, like who you're seeing or what you're doing," she added.

"Why would they want to know that?" Aegon asked feeling even more confused.

"I never understood it myself but it's more for the people who have nothing better to do than stick their noses in your business," Shayera replied. "And given that you're the only surviving male on the planet, they'll be crawling out of the woodwork to follow your movements," she said.

"What a revolting thought," Aegon muttered. "Haven't they anything better to do other than hound me?" he said out loud.

"Oh, it gets worse," Mari said. "There's a little thing called social media where people can post picture and comments on things, and they'll be saying all sorts of things about you," she added.

"Like what?" Aegon asked apprehensively, unsure if he wanted to know.

"Well, given that you're the only surviving male person so far and a decent looking guy at that, they'll be saying all kinds of things," Mari replied.

"So, aside from all that, is there anything else that needs to be done?" Helena asked Shayera.

"We'll need to run some more tests on Aegon to find out how he's immune to the virus," Shayera said. "Plus, we may need to get some… samples from Aegon," she added looking at Aegon who realised what she meant by that.

"Oh, joy…"

After eating breakfast and washing up and readying themselves, everyone boarded the Javelins and headed planet-side to the UN where a large procession was waiting for them. The Justice League huddled around Aegon protectively. It annoyed Aegon slightly that they thought he needed protection; on some level he did need protection, but he wasn't a fragile glass statue either.

But as soon as everyone saw Diana, many began hurling abuse and obscenities towards her. For her part, Diana simply held her head high and continued walking, although there was a slight look of sadness in her eyes as she endured the abuse. One of the female guards made to spit at Diana when Aegon stepped in front of her, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword and a stern glare directed towards the guard. The guard backed down and they continued. Aegon looked at Diana and asked, "Are you alright, milady?"

Diana nodded slowly and replied, "I am, but why did you-?" she tried to ask when Aegon cut her off.

"Why did I protect you?" he finished for her. Diana nodded and looked at Aegon who said to her, "Because you're not Aresia." And kept walking on. Diana stared after Aegon, surprised at this show of kindness before hurrying to catch up. The assembly was gathered and the news and media crews were all taking photos of Aegon and the Justice League on the stage. The lights blinded and stung Aegon's eyes and he tried not to show his discomfort lest he be seen as weak in front of everyone.

"Who among you will speak?" a question came out from the UN delegates.

Kara stepped out hesitantly. While she wasn't used to such a role, this sort of field was more her cousin's role when he was alive but she knew she had to step up to fill in Clark's shoes and being a spokesperson for the Justice League was just one of the roles Superman did on the job.

"Esteemed members of the United Nations," Kara began in a loud and clear voice. Her voice shook only slightly as the UN's attentions was now focussed on her. "Just a day ago, we suffered a horrible loss when the rogue Amazon Aresia unleashed a virus with the intent of wiping out all men on earth, and she sadly succeeded in her plans, despite Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and the Amazon Queen Hippolyta's best efforts," she said.

A few dark looks crossed the delegates' faces and some glared at Diana who could only look down at her feet in shame at her failure and for being related to the perpetrator of the crime.

"But, as my cousin Kal-El once said and I quote, 'the light is darkest before the dawn.' And although things seem grim right now, hope is not lost," Kara said.

"Here with us today is a man who, although not of this world, has appeared in our darkest time to give us aid," the young Kryptonian declared. "Esteemed member of the UN, I present to you, Aegon Targaryen," she announced and Aegon stepped forth. Cameras flashed and Aegon had to restrain himself from shielding his eyes as took to the podium.

"Greetings to you all, esteemed members of the UN," Aegon said, speaking in a firm clear voice. "My name is Prince Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name and as you can no doubt tell, I am not of your world," he declared.

"Where I come from is a world that you would consider backwards, and possibly even barbaric as we have no such wonders like cars or airplanes," he then said. "We may even simple in your eyes considering the advancements I've seen of this world so far," he added.

"I don't rightly know how I came to this world, but when told of your plight, I was asked to give assistance," Aegon said uncertainly. "Although I am hesitant to offer help since this world is not my own, I was trained as a knight and one of the key aspects of knighthood was the concept of chivalry which included helping and protecting those who needed it," he added.

"So, I am here to offer what assistance I can to you and your people," Aegon announced. "Are there any questions?" he asked the assembly.

The UN asked questions as to who he was and who his family was. Other questions were what his world was like and what it could offer. Aegon answered the questions as best as he could. One question that was prominent was how he was immune to the virus.

To that, Aegon said, "I don't know how I'm immune to the virus when it still lingers in the air, but it is something I endeavour to find out and understand the cause of."

Then Lois Lane spoke up, "What is your opinion of the Amazons and how one of their own caused this tragedy?" was her question.

"I cannot say for certain that all the Amazons would condone what Aresia did. By Wonder Woman's account, Aresia left the Amazon Nation against their rules and acted as a rogue agent," Aegon replied. "And it was Hawkgirl's testimony that led me to believe that Wonder Woman and her queen Hippolyta did their best to stop Aresia from carrying out her plan," he said.

"So, on that account, I shall give Wonder Woman and her people the benefit of the doubt," he declared. Some dark mutterings among the UN were heard which Aegon elected to ignore.

"And what would you do if Aresia came looking for you?" Lois then asked.

"I hope to bring Aresia to justice for her crimes," Aegon replied evenly. "In the North of my homeland, the Starks of Winterfell were noted for a saying, 'He who passes the sentence must swing the sword,'" he said. "The saying means that only the one who passes the sentence must execute those charged with their crimes so that the blood is solely on their hands and their hands alone," he added.

"I intend to do the same for Aresia!" Aegon declared resolutely.

After some more questions, the assembly was dismissed and Aegon and the Justice League were then led to another room where some foreign dignitaries wished to speak with Aegon privately.

Some light refreshments were served and Aegon was speaking with some of the dignitaries who asked him if he would visit their countries. Aegon was polite to them and said he wished to learn as much about this world as he could for the time he was here.

Then flanked by two female bodyguard was a pretty young woman with pale flaxen blonde hair and wearing a nice dress-suit approached Aegon. The young woman's poise showed that she was nobility, perhaps even royalty with the way she held herself. Aegon stood straighter in this young woman's presence.

"Greetings to you, my lady," Aegon said to her. "May I know who I am speaking to?" he asked respectfully.

"Greetings to you, Prince Aegon. I am Princess, now Queen, Audrey of Kasnia," replied the young woman with a bright almost mischievous smile. "I came here today to speak with you on the opportunity of visiting my homeland," she said in a formal manner.

Aegon nodded and said, "I intend to visit every country in this world I can, your Grace. But perhaps you might tell me a little of your homeland?" he asked.

Queen Audrey then gave Aegon a brief overview of Kasnia and its history. "There is a reason I wished to speak with you, Prince Aegon," Audrey then said seriously.

"Very well, name it," Aegon replied.

"As you now know, I am the reigning Queen of Kasnia, but therein lies a problem; I am unwed and without children," Audrey said.

Aegon blinked for a moment a little surprised by this frank statement. "I see," he said slowly. "And given that I am a prince, you wish to court me and have children by me," he surmised.

Audrey nodded and replied, "I do. Forgive me if I am being too forward, but I simply wish to ask you if I could court you," she said. "You needn't give an answer right now. Take some time to think on it," she offered.

Aegon nodded and replied, "I shall, and if possible I could court you and give you children, although it may be easier if you asked STAR Labs for my seed," he pointed out.

Audrey nodded before saying, "It would be an easier and quicker solution, but when my father died to the virus, I promised that I would one day find a suitable match to honour my father's memory and have children within wedlock so that I would not raise any bastards," she said. "It is why I am asking if I could ask for the chance to court you," she explained.

"I understand, your Grace," Aegon said understanding Audrey's position. "Truth be told, I too would be expected to find a suitable match when the time comes that I return to claim my birthright," he added.

"Thank you for understanding," Audrey replied bowing her head in acknowledgement. "Perhaps you could give me an answer in a month's time?" she asked.

"I shall," Aegon said nodding his head respectfully. Audrey smiled that mischievous smile of hers before leaving with her guards in tow.

Shayera walked to stand beside Aegon. "That was fast!" she said in surprise. "Already making moves to marry into royalty," she added.

"I haven't made any decisions," Aegon protested. "I simply said that I would allow Queen Audrey the chance to court me and see if we are compatible," he said.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night," Shayera said with a smirk on her lips.

Aegon then got an idea to turn the tables, "Perhaps you wished to court me yourself, Lady Hawkgirl?" he asked teasingly.

Shayera's cheeks were dusted red and she spluttered, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?!" Shayera's cheeks were now crimson and some of the Justice League had amused grins on their faces at seeing how Aegon turned the tables on the brash outspoken Thanagarian.

"Your rosy red cheeks say as much," Aegon said with a slight upturn of his mouth and Shayera tightened her grip on her mace.

"Smart-ass!"

"Well, if Shayera and Queen Audrey want to court you, would you object if I had the chance?" Helena asked her voice almost a low seductive purr.

"I shall think about it," Aegon replied primly which made Helena grin slightly as Aegon hadn't entirely said no.

"So, before this all explodes into a catfight over who gets to court Aegon first, should we head back to the Watchtower?" Dinah suggested. "I think I've had my fill of politics for one day," she said with sudden tiredness.

Everyone agreed to the blonde siren's suggestion and headed back to the Watchtower to take a break from the politics of today's events.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: there, third chapter of this done and dusted. Not much other than a filler chapter, but it'll show that I'm still working on this story and that I'm committed to it, at least for now. I know some of you are asking that I get back to work on my Blood & Fire fic and my Dragonborn Justice fic and I am working on them, or at least I'm working on my Dragonborn Justice fic. My Blood & Fire fic is taking a little time as I want to do the Summer Isles arc of Aegon and Dany and maybe develop their relationship more, as well as introduce some more GoT characters into the story such as Oberyn Martell and the Sand Snakes. I'm also trying to think of a way that it can be revealed that Aegon is a Blackfyre, possibly involving a sorcerer or magic of some kind, so if any of you have suggestions feel free to send them in a review or via PM. Any help would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also, I was contacted by the user who is doing some research on fanfiction and fanfiction writers, and he/she approached me and asked some questions, a few of which got me thinking. One of those questions was to do with monetization of fanfics and if I would do it myself.**

**Now, I'm not starving by any means anytime soon, but money in my bank account would be appreciated and money is also a great motivator. But, on the other hand, monetization is potentially risky as fanfiction is in a legal sense copyright infringement and original owners of material such as Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, etc. can be anal about these sort of things. I know some users on this site do monetize their fanfiction, even though there is an element of risk, I'm not sure if I would do it myself, mostly because I don't want to get caught and get done for copyright infringement. But, if I were to monetize my fanfiction, would any of you support me? Or should I just stick to what I'm doing right now and give it to you all for free? Let me know in your review or in a PM.**

**Anyways, not much more to say, so I'll just leave this here.**

**Be kind to one another everyone,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Justice League of Amazons: Fire & Blood**

…

**Chapter 4**

…

_The Watchtower in Earth's orbit._

Aegon sat down heavily at the cafeteria table with a tired sigh. It had been a long and strenuous day dealing the politics of this world. His father figure and mentor Lord Jon Connington had trained him in statecraft and the intrigues of the court, but he hadn't expected it to be this bloody exhausting!

The rest of the Justice League looked tired from the day's events as well. Aegon supposed that they were more used to fighting criminals than dealing with political intrigue. Hawkgirl looked less tired than all the others, but she still had something of a tired look in her eyes.

"Well, that went well as expected," the Thanagarian stated.

"You think?" Helena asked from her spot at the table, a bottle of water in her hand and she took a long draught of the hydrating liquid.

"Well, I don't really know, but no-one seemed to ask Aegon too many intrusive questions or make absurd requests," said Shayera. "But other than that, I'd say it went well," she added.

"Well, I could see more than a few people who weren't happy to see Wonder Woman among us," Dinah put in as she sipped her own bottle of water.

"Couldn't be avoided," Shayera replied. "With what Aresia did, there's gonna be a lot of hatred for the Amazons for the time being. But I think Aegon's words about giving Diana and the Amazons the benefit of the doubt helped," she said giving Aegon a glance.

"From what you told me, milady, Lady Diana had no part in Aresia's plans to wipe out all men on this world," said Aegon. "It was only right to give her that chance to show that not all Amazons would go to such lengths," he added.

"I appreciate it, Aegon," Diana said with a soft smile before she stretched in her chair and said, "I'm going to the gym," she declared and stood up. "Anyone want to spar with me?" she asked the group.

"I'd like to," Aegon said quickly standing up from his chair. "I'm curious to see how Amazons fight," he added.

"I think we could all fit in a couple of sparring sessions," Shayera said firmly. "Most of Earth's criminals are gone but that doesn't mean we should slack off," she added. Everyone else nodded their agreement and headed to the workout room. Diana quickly went to her room to grab her own weapons that she had managed to take with her before being exiled from Themyscira.

Aegon looked around the gym with curiosity in his violet eyes. The equipment here was very alien to him and he did not know the purpose of any them.

"Never seen stuff like this before?" Zatanna asked him. Aegon shook his head and replied, "No, never. I mostly trained with weapons and the like."

"Guess we have a lot to teach you then," Dinah said as she took off her leather jacket leaving her shoulders and arms bare. Aegon tried not to stare at the smooth near flawless skin of the blonde siren's body. "Drop something?" she asked him and Aegon mumbled an apology and looked away.

"Hey, it's okay," Dinah said to Aegon kindly. "I'm used to people staring at me. I really don't care if you do," she added.

"I shouldn't be," Aegon replied trying not to look at Dinah. "I shouldn't be looking at any of you!" he then said.

"Trust us, Aegon. Staring at us is the least of your worries," Mari said to Aegon with a slight hint of amusement in her brown eyes. "We're not gonna castrate you for staring at us. I for one wouldn't mind if you stared at me from time to time," she added.

"Can we just… get on with this already?" Aegon asked in a terse voice.

"Okay, enough teasing!" Shayera said commandingly. "We should all be here to see what we're capable of and how we can improve," she added.

"So, who here has martial arts training?" the redhaired Thanagarian asked. Dinah and Helena put their hands up immediately and they both glanced at each other, frowning slightly as if recognising each other as potential competition.

"Okay, so let's see who's the better of you in the ring," Shayera ordered them. "No gadgets or powers. Just skill," she then said.

Helena's frown deepened but she said, "Fine." And she then took off her utility belt and repeater crossbow and set them down on a nearby bench. Dinah did some quick stretches to limber up and Helena did so as well.

Facing each other, Dinah and Helena both got into a fighting stance, their legs spread apart and knees slightly bent and their hands raised in front of them. For a moment neither moved until Shayera gave the signal to begin.

"Begin!"

Helena charged forward going into a series of cartwheels before leaping into the air and did a spinning kick aimed at Dinah's head. Dinah leaned back so that Helena's high-heeled boot missed her face by inches. Helena then brought her other leg up to kick again when Dinah grabbed the offending limb and threw her to the side in a judo throw. Helena skidded to the padded floor but quick jumped back onto her feet, only to bring her arms up to block an onslaught of punches and kicks from Dinah.

Dinah's form was near flawless as she threw punches and kicks at Helena who did her best to block all the strikes. Getting impatient, Helena threw a blind jab at Dinah who moved back to avoid the strike. Capitalising on the interruption, Helena grabbed the blonde's wrist and twisted it making her cry out in pain. Throwing three punches into Dinah's stomach, Helena then threw the blonde to the side. Jumping back onto her feet, Dinah got into a ready stance and circled Helena carefully. With a confident bordering on arrogant smirk, Helena charged again, executing another set of cartwheels towards her opponent. Dinah simply smirked before delivering a roundhouse kicked into Helena's stomach knocking the brunette to the floor and the wind out of her. Gasping only for a moment, Helena rolled back onto her feet and charged again, her beautiful face twisted into a scowl. The Italian brunette was angry now and she began throwing punches and kicks at Dinah who blocked her strikes with ease before grabbing her arms, flipped her over onto her back before leaping onto the brunette and pinned her to the floor.

A dark scowl was on Helena's face and Dinah's expression was one of amusement. Grudgingly, Helena tapped the floor in defeat, conceding the fight. Dinah got up off Helena and offered her hand. Still scowling, Helena accepted the blonde's hand and was pulled back to her feet.

"Well done, you two," Shayera said to the them both. "You're both very well-trained," she remarked.

"My mother and Wildcat taught me everything I know," Dinah said with a hint of sorrow in her azure eyes.

"My cousins taught me to fight," Helena said with an equal amount of sorrow in her dark eyes.

"Well, it was a close match, so I think you two can share the duty of training everyone here," Shayera said to them. "So, who's next?" she asked the rest of the group.

"I'd like to try," Aegon announced as he set Blackfyre aside and asked, "Do we have any training swords?"

"We have one or two," Shayera said. "Would you to try against me?" she asked with a slightly predatory smile.

"If you'd like," Aegon said guardedly as he picked out a simple wooden training sword and gave it a test swing. Shayera switched out her Nth metal mace for a practice mace and hefted it in her hands, getting used to the weight of it. In the ring, they both faced each other; Aegon rested the flat of his training sword on his left forearm and Shayera held her practice mace in both hands, her grip tight on it. Kara then gave the signal to begin by yelling, "Fight!"

With a roaring battlecry, Shayera launched herself at Aegon and swung her mace at Aegon's head. Aegon barely managed to duck the swing in time and thrust his sword at Shayera's stomach. Shayera moved back swiftly and Aegon thrust his sword rapidly at Shayera forcing her to move until she slapped aside the blunted point of Aegon's sword and delivered a kick to Aegon's chest. Grunting in pain, Aegon stumbled back, holding his bruised chest with one hand and glared at Shayera who grinned in response before she charged again. Swinging her mace in a figure eight motion, Shayera forced Aegon toward the edge of the sparring mat. Out of desperation, Aegon suddenly tackled the Thanagarian to the ground and they rolled over, wrestling for control. Until at last, Shayera was on top, resting the bar of her mace across Aegon's throat and said to him, "Submit!"

Aegon growled his anger before he suddenly flexed his hips and Shayera was flipped over onto her back. Leaping up, Aegon stabbed his practice sword near Shayera's head. Shayera quickly avoided the strike and swung her mace out blindly. This time, Shayera knocked Aegon off his feet, making him fall to the ground with a grunt and a thud. Not taking another chance, Shayera knocked Aegon's sword away and leapt on top of him, one hand at his throat and her mace raised ready for a kill.

"Yield!" Aegon yelled out quickly. "I yield," he then said in a more subdued tone.

Shayera panted in relief before standing up and pulling Aegon to his feet and said to him, "You did good. You were trained well," she congratulated him.

"I yielded," Aegon muttered unhappily. "How could I have done good?" he added.

"Hey, you lasted longer against me than I thought you would've," replied Shayera. "You had more skill than I first realised, and I very nearly underestimated you," she said. "That has to count for something, right?" she added.

"I still lost," Aegon muttered sullenly.

"Well, that's what training is for," Shayera said to him. "So, that when you face an enemy for real, you won't lose," she explained.

"Hmph… my teachers said the same thing," Aegon remarked sombrely and a pensive look crossed his face.

"Are you okay, Aegon?" Shayera asked in concern.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I'm fine," Aegon said with a reassuring smile that looked a little forced on his face. "So, what can you teach me to be better in combat?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

"Well, I imagine we all have something to teach you," Shayera replied. "And I think we're all happy to teach you what we know," she said giving the rest of the Justice League a knowing glance.

"Yeah! I'd be happy to teach you!" Kara said enthusiastically, her head bobbing up and down in excitement. And the rest of the Justice League were quick to voice their agreement.

"Well, we'll all take turns teaching and training you," Shayera declared. "Dinah and Helena can teach you martial arts, and Diana and I can teach you mêlée combat," she said. "We'll work out what the others can teach you," she added.

"I can teach Aegon how to use magic," Zatanna suggested helpfully.

"I'd be more than happy to learn magic," Aegon said with a boyish smile.

"Well, hit the showers for now, you could use it," Shayera advised him.

Aegon then headed off to the showers and as soon as he reached the showers, he stripped off his clothes and turned on the hot water. Steam filled the room as Aegon washed the sweat from his body. The remaining blue dye in his hair was washed away as well, leaving behind his pale silver-white locks of hair. After washing himself, Aegon turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist to preserve his modesty. Leaving the showers, Aegon was greeted by Kara.

"Oh! Hi, Aegon!" the young Kryptonian blonde greeted him chipperly.

"Milady," Aegon greeted her back formally. "The shower is all yours, if you need it," he said to her awkwardly, feeling a little self-conscious about being half-naked in front of the young blonde-haired girl who smiled in response.

"So, that's your natural hair colour, eh?" she asked looking at Aegon's pale silver hair. "It goes well with your eyes," she remarked fondly.

"Thank you," Aegon said politely. "Excuse me," he then said hoping to leave as politely as he could.

"Karen was right, you know," Kara suddenly said making Aegon stop and look at her. "You do look good without a shirt on," the young Kryptonian said with a flirty wink before heading into the showers pulling off her top as she did, showing the smooth slopes of her back and the strap of her bra. His cheeks dusted red, Aegon left quickly before he made a fool of himself and headed to the room he was given. Entering his room, Aegon changed into some casual clothing which was a pair of sweatpants, sneakers and a white t-shirt. Leaving his room, Aegon headed to the cafeteria where he found some of the other League members eating some lunch.

"Finished training?" Aegon asked Mari who nodded as she idly ate a sandwich.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a workout," the dark-skinned beauty said as she chewed a mouthful of her sandwich. After swallowing, Mari then said, "So, Aegon, what are you going to do with yourself since there's no foreseeable way back home?" she asked Aegon who blinked in response.

"I'd try to find a way back home," he admitted. "But other than that, I don't really know what to do with myself," he said sheepishly.

"Well, maybe you could take a tour of Earth?" Mari suggested. "I mean, you can't stay cooped up in here like some hermit," she said casually. "It wouldn't be good for your mental health or your physical health in the long run," she added.

"Where would you suggest I go?" asked Aegon as he took a plate of salad and ate some of it.

"Well, if you want to go anywhere, I'd like to suggest New York," Mari said with a smile. "Plenty of excitement and always things to do there," she added.

"What kind of things?"

"Oh, all sorts! There's plenty of museums to visit like the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and the Natural History Museum. Just to name a few," replied Mari. "The Metropolitan Museum has artefacts from Medieval Europe you'd be interested in," she said with a smile.

"Medieval?" Aegon repeated the word.

"Well, basically what your world is like a couple of hundred years ago, that's what we call the medieval period of Earth," Mari explained.

Aegon nodded his head and said, "I'd very much like to see what this world was like back then."

"Well, how about you and me go down and take a look?" Mari suggested helpfully.

"What about the others? Shouldn't they come along too?" Aegon asked.

"I suppose we could ask Diana," Mari replied. "The Met has a few artefacts from ancient Greece and Rome too," she said thoughtfully.

"That sounds wonderful," Aegon smiled brightly and Mari smiled brightly too.

Mari then left to find Diana and Aegon finished off his salad. Mari soon came back with Diana in tow. "Alright, we just need to change into something more appropriate and then we'll go," the dark-skinned woman said. Aegon waited until Mari and Diana came back wearing casual wear. Aegon's eyes widened slightly as he saw what Mari and Diana were wearing. Mari wore and off-white button-up shirt with a few buttons tastefully undone to give just a hint of her cleavage and she wore dark brown leather trousers with a pair of calf length boots. Diana wore a light blue turtleneck sweater with denim pants in a dark shade of blue with black flats on her feet.

"Wow…" Aegon murmured.

"You like?" Mari asked doing a little twirl on the spot.

"It looks nice," replied Aegon a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's," Diana said firmly.

Taking the Javelin, the three then flew planetside and landed just outside New York. Almost immediately, the remaining citizens of New York spotted Aegon and nearly rushed him, taking pictures and videos of him. And female paparazzi swarmed around Aegon and his two companions, all of them wanting photo ops and some nearby news crews wanted to get quotes or interviews from Aegon. Aegon was feeling a little annoyed at the attention and made to go back to the Javelin, but Mari gave him a reassuring look and he relented.

Pushing through the crowd Aegon, Mari and Diana managed to get into a taxi and asked to be taken to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. A few minutes, they were dropped off the Metropolitan and entered the building. Some of the female Museum workers gushed about meeting Aegon, although their expressions soured slightly upon seeing Diana, recognising her even without her Wonder Woman outfit on. But a firm look from Aegon dissuaded them from making profane comments about Diana or her people.

Upon prompting from Mari, the museum employees gave them a private tour and the first exhibits was the Medieval Europe. Aegon spent the next forty-five minutes looking at the displays and reading the plaques of information and history. His mind was whirring with possibilities and he resolved to come bac a second time with some writing material to write down notes and sketches to bring back home.

Once Mari and Diana had dragged Aegon away from the Medieval Exhibits, they went to the Greco-Roman exhibits where Diana casually pointed out some of the flaws in the exhibits such as one statue that was Greek was actually a Roman creation. She also gave anecdotes on Greek history of what the modern scholars and academics thought happened and what actually happened. She even poked holes in the interpretation of Greek-Roman myths and gave overviews of what really happened.

Mari and Aegon then dragged Diana away from the exhibits and spent the next hour touring the rest of the Museum. Looking at the art sculptures and paintings by various artists of Earth, Aegon felt some measure of peace and a slight envy of this world's artists. There wasn't anything quite like this back home; perhaps once he returned home and he managed to reclaim the Iron Throne, he could open a museum, detailing the history of the Seven Kingdoms? It was an entertaining thought in itself.

It was nearing closing time when they had finished looking at all the exhibits. Leaving the museum, Mari asked Aegon, "So, did you enjoy yourself, Aegon?"

"I did. Very much so," replied Aegon. "I'll have to come back a second time and take down notes," he said thoughtfully.

"Getting ideas to bring back home?" Mari quipped with a smile.

"Of course. My world is still in what you might call the Dark Ages, so if I can bring even a fraction of what happened on this world back to mine, I could implement changes," said Aegon with an eager smile.

"One step at a time, Aegon. You don't know how many of your world's people will resist the changes you want to bring," Mari warned him.

"I know. But at the very least, I could try to build a museum of my own back home," Aegon said. "It'd be the first of its kind," he added.

"They don't have museums where you're from?" Diana asked, a little surprised.

"Not that I know of," Aegon admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I suppose there are private collectors who hoard artefacts from ancient times, but nothing like museums for everyone to look at," he said.

"Well, I hope you do build a museum back on your own world," Diana said encouragingly. "It'd be fascinating to learn the history of another world similar to Earth's a few centuries ago," she added.

"It would be, wouldn't it?" Mari put in. "And it'd be fascinating to see what differences there are between our worlds," she then said.

"Well, I can think of a few differences," Aegon said.

"Dragons? I think Earth had them once upon a time," said Mari. "But I don't think there was anything like an empire filled with silver-haired purple-eyed people," she added.

"Just one difference that comes to mind," Aegon said. "But I'm sure there are others," he added.

"Well, I look forward to seeing them," Mari said. "Say, what would you say if you wrote about your world?" she asked. "Give the people of this world an idea of what your world is like?' she suggested.

Aegon had a thoughtful look on his expression before he said, "Hmm… it has merit, I'll admit."

"Plus, you could potentially make some money out of it," Mari said. "And you could write about the real history of Greece and the real story behind the Greek Myths," she then said to Diana.

"I… hadn't thought about that before," Diana said slowly.

"Well, it seems like you two have got some serious thinking to do," Mari remarked with an amused loo in her eyes as she saw the gears whirring behind Aegon and Diana's heads. "Let's head back to the Watchtower. Shayera might be getting a little worried," she said.

And they then headed back to the Javelin and flew back to the Watchtower.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! Fourth chapter of this done and dusted. It's probably nothing more than a filler chapter, but at least it's something, right? Anyway, still got this out of the way so there's that.**

**In other news, I'm working on an Elder Scrolls/Game of Thrones crossover. I already have an Elder Scrolls/GoT oneshot crossover of the Ebony Warrior as Tyrion's champion, but I've been thinking about it for a while and I've decided to try writing a full length Elder Scrolls/GoT crossover story. I'll be taking some inspiration from my Witcher/GoT crossover in that Aegon VI and Rhaenys II Targaryen/Martell are saved from the Sack of Kings Landing and they grow up in Tamriel before travelling to Skyrim and there begins their adventures. I've set up a romance poll for Aegon and once I get the first chapter published, I'll set one up for Rhaenys so we'll see how it goes.**

**Anyway, not much more for me to say, so I'll just leave this here.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Justice League of Amazons: Fire and Blood**

**Chapter 5**

…

As the Javelin entered the hangar bay of the Watchtower, Aegon, Mari and Diana disembarked the vehicle and were by Shayera. "So, how was your trip?" the Thanagarian asked them.

"It was very educational," Aegon said with a smile. "I wish I had brought some parchment and writing tools so that I could take notes of what I learned," he added.

"We hardly drag him away from the Museum," Mari said with a joking grin. "And Diana kept poking holes at everything in the Greek-Roman exhibits," she added.

"Hardly my fault that people couldn't tell the difference between Greek and Roman artwork," Diana stated.

"Well, I'm making plans to go again, but I'll be bringing some writing materials with me next time," Aegon said.

"Well, as long as you're learning," Shayera said.

"I'd like to learn more about this world, if I may," Aegon then said. "I may be here a while, so I may as well learn the traditions and customs," he added.

"Well, we'll do our best to help you learn, so long as it gets you out and about," Mari said with a smile.

Aegon nodded at the dark-skinned woman before looking at Shayera and saying, "I've had a long day. You'll forgive me if I retire for the evening?" he asked.

"Of course, see you in the morning," Shayera said to him. Aegon then headed off towards the dormitories.

"I've had quite a day as well," Diana said tiredly. "I'd like a shower and some dinner after today," she added.

"No problem, Princess. We'll let you know if there's anything that comes up," Shayera replied.

...

Diana walked along the hallway of the Watch Tower leading up to her quarters. The door slid open, revealing the darkness that filled her room. In the darkness, Diana sensed the presence of another. Her eyes caught the silhouette of a figure near the window which provided a good view of the beauty of space beyond and the Earth below.

"Who's there?" the Amazon Princess demanded. "Aegon, is that you?"

The response assured the Amazonian Princess that it wasn't Aegon. "No. Guess again." The voice was different from Aegon's.

Diana flicked the switch and light illuminated the room. Diana's eyes snapped wide for an instant. It was a man. He wore the traditional Greek robes. A helmet was on his head with wing designs attached to the sides. On his hip was a satchel held in place by the strap over his shoulder. Diana knew who the man before her was. She bowed her head in respect.

"Lord Hermes," Diana lifted her head. "What may I do for the messenger of the Gods?" she asked.

The messenger God rose from his seat. "Hello, Princess Diana." He took a few steps forward and dug a hand inside his sack. "We, the Gods, have decided on what is to be done with the Amazons."

"Have you?" Diana said a little sadly.

"Yes. Zeus in particular was very displeased. And that is a grave understatement."

_(FLASHBACK)_

The various beautiful and strong Amazons were gathered in the large throne room in the Royal Palace of Themyscira. They had been summoned by Hippolyta to come immediately. On the throne was their Queen. In her hands was a scroll and Hippolyta did not seem pleased. Queen Hippolyta stood from her royal chair. The Amazons, disciplined as they were, silenced themselves.

"Sisters, the Gods have made their judgement known. Lord Hermes himself came down from Olympus to deliver their word!" The Amazonian Queen announced. No one murmured. No one gossiped. Queen Hippolyta opened the scroll which held the Gods' judgement within. She read out loud.

"Noble and Brave Warriors of Themyscira,

We, the Gods, acknowledge that none of you present when this message is read are guilty of the actions done by your rogue sister, Aresia."

Some Amazons frowned at the mention of Aresia's name but refrained from saying anything. They had no fondness for men and had a low opinion of them but even they never contemplated on their complete eradication. To the Amazons, doing such an act would have made them far worse than the men they looked down upon.

"Be that as it may, some form of accountability is expected of you. This is not punishment, but a chance for redemption. Seek out the man named Aegon Targaryen who is currently with your sister Diana. Children between him and you must be born as an act of atonement for what Aresia has done."

Hippolyta paused for her sisters to digest what the Gods have planned. Hippolyta could only wonder what her people were thinking right now. Were they disgusted? Were they appalled? Or were some looking forward to the possibilities of children? They were warriors, true. But they were women too. She had children herself but her sisters did not. She continued

"You shall not be forced. You must decide for yourselves. But our anger will be greatly calmed should you choose to help Man's world repopulate. Keep your daughters and raise them as Amazons if you wish. But your sons must be loved and cherished till the day they can support themselves. Any Amazon who willingly abandons or murders any sons of theirs will be dragged to the depths of Tartarus."

Hippolyta let out a silent sigh of relief. At least she and her sisters were given a choice.

"As for your sister, Aresia, she will be dealt with in time.

So Says the Gods!"

Hippolyta took her seat and closed the scroll. Silence filled her throne room until one Amazon step forward and broke it.

"My Queen," this Amazon was Persephone, a warrior woman of short blonde hair which covered her other eye which had been blinded in battle many centuries ago. "We can have children?" Her sisters observed her with curious eyes.

Hippolyta nodded, "Yes, Persephone. If that is your choice, neither I nor any Amazon here will judge or stop you. If you yearn for children, the Gods can only encourage it." Then she addressed all the Amazons. "That goes for all of you!"

_(End Flashback)_

"I see." Diana whispered. "So that's the decision they have come to."

"But I am afraid it's not the same for you, Diana." Hermes handed her a scroll. "Open it."

Diana did as told and read the contents. Diana exhaled upon reading what the scroll had planned for her. "I have no choice in the matter."

"Your mother adopted Aresia as her own daughter. Zeus originally wanted all the Amazons to have no choice in the matter but Hera, Athena, Artemis and surprisingly, Aphrodite were against it. So, a compromise was settled. Your sisters got a choice but not you. Your sister did this, Diana. You must be the first to try and set it right. We expect a child between you and Aegon as soon as possible."

"This task and responsibility I humbly accept." She bowed again. "But what of my duties? The Justice League needs all the help they can get."

"Do not fret, Princess Diana." Hermes raised a hand. "Your sister, Donna, will take over your duties while you are with child. She and your mother have already been informed of this."

"My mother? Will she...?"

"That is for her to decide. Should she, the Gods will be pleased. Should she not, we shall not hold it against her. Now that my work here is done, I had best be going."

"Farewell, Lord Hermes. Safe travels."

"Good luck, Wonder Woman." With that, the God disappeared in a flash of light reminiscent to that of her old comrade.

Diana sat on the edge of her bed and sighed as she re-read the decree from the Gods; she honestly couldn't say that she did not see this coming. While she had no plans to be a mother anytime soon, for a variety of reasons, one being her lifestyle and work in the Justice League, she did want to experience the joys of motherhood. And she supposed that she could've done worse than having Aegon be the potential father of her children.

But in any case, she now had to find a way to break the news to Aegon somehow. She knew that coming from a medieval background, Aegon would view things like marriage and the like as simply duties to perform or tools for political advantage, but perhaps he could be taught differently? Perhaps he could be taught that things such as marriage could be seen as something different, something better than political tools? Aegon did seem like someone who was willing to learn.

But that could wait for the moment, Diana now wanted one thing to take her mind off things for the moment. Stripping off her clothes so that she was completely nude, Diana entered the bathroom adjacent to her room and entered the shower bay, turning the knob so that hot water sprayed out of the showerhead and steam began to fill the room.

…

The next morning, Aegon woke up with a yawn and slowly stretched himself in the bed, feeling the knots and kinks in his muscles loosen themselves. Relaxing his body, Aegon stared out the window that overlooked the Earth. After a moment of watching the planet, he sighed as he got out of the bed and headed into the adjacent bathroom suite. Normally, to bathe and wash himself, Aegon would've bathed in the River Rhoyne or drawn a bath of hot water to scrub himself clean. But here, it was a little different; while he hadn't heard of anything similar to showers, unless of course you counted rainstorms as such, he wasn't complaining in the slightest.

Turning on the tap and letting the showerhead spray hot water and fill the room with steam, Aegon slipped off his sleeping clothes, pyjamas they called them in this world, then pulled off his smallclothes and stepped into the shower bay, letting the cascading droplets of hot water splash against his skin. Letting the hot water wash away his sleepiness, Aegon splashed water onto his face and washed away the crusty sleep from his eyes. After a few minutes in the shower, he turned off the water, hearing the gurgling sound of water going down the drain and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a white bath towel, Aegon began to dry himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist to preserve his modesty and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

Aegon didn't have the widest selection of clothes available, but he had been lent some clothing that had belonged to the male member of the Justice League when they still lived. Picking out a green button-up shirt with blue denim jeans, sneakers and a leather bomber jacket, Aegon dressed himself in them before buckling Blackfyre to his hip, letting it hang on his left hip.

Deciding to break his fast, Aegon left his room and headed down the hallway to the cafeteria where he found Shayera there, sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in her hand and a tablet in the other. On a plate in front of the Thanagarian was a pastry called a croissant filled with a slice of ham and cheese.

"Good morning, Lady Shayera," Aegon greeted the redhead who looked up from her tablet and replied, "Morning, Aegon. How was your sleep?" she asked him.

"It was good, the bed is perhaps the most comfortable thing I have slept on," Aegon said. "Might I enquire how your sleep was?" he asked.

"Mine was good," Shayera said before taking a sip of her coffee. After swallowing the sip of hot caffeine, the Thanagarian then said, "Just been reading the news headlines today about yesterday."

"Anything interesting?" Aegon asked conversationally as he sat opposite Shayera.

"Just the details of the UN summit about you," Shayera said. "And there's also some rumours that Lex Luthor is apparently alive," she added grimly.

"Who?"

Shayera nodded her head in understanding. Of course Aegon wouldn't know who Lex Luthor is, he hadn't been here very long. So she gave Aegon a crash course on who the multi-billionaire businessman was and his list of crimes, as well as his vendetta with Superman.

Aegon absorbed all the information Shayera gave him about Lex Luthor before saying, "So, if the rumours about Lex being alive hold true, how is he still alive?" he asked the obvious question.

"I'd like to find that out myself, and I imagine many others would as well," Shayera replied. "Particularly when Lex is already suffering a terminal form of cancer brought on by being exposed to Kryptonite," she said.

"Krypto-what?"

"A radioactive substance from Superman, Kara and Karen's homeworld of Krypton," Shayera told him. "Under the effects of Kryptonite, Kryptonians are drastically weakened by it, and if they're exposed to it long enough, it can kill them," she explained. "It was believed that humans weren't affected by it, but Lex appears to have contracted a rare form of blood cancer from being exposed to Kryptonite after years of exposure," she said.

"How long does he have to live?" Aegon asked.

"Lex got fitted with a containment unit that slows the progress of his cancer down, but for how long he still has to live remains to be seen," Shayera said.

"That's… unfortunate," Aegon said blandly, not quite knowing what to say about a man who had committed grievous crimes yet was going to die of a disease that he most assuredly brought down on himself and was now trying to repent for his crimes.

"Perhaps I ought to meet with this Lex Luthor?" Aegon then suggested. "If only to get the measure of him," he added swiftly. "I don't doubt your word that he is a bad person, but I want to see for myself the extent of his character," he said.

Shayera pursed her lips before saying, "Well, I'll float the idea to the others, but don't expect them to be enthusiastic about it," she said. "Particularly Kara or Karen," she added.

"I wouldn't expect them to be," Aegon said diplomatically. "If I do meet this Lex, I'll be bringing my sword with me," he added.

"Good to know." Shayera had an amused smile on her lips before she finished off the rest of her coffee and took a bite of her croissant.

Aegon then served himself a plate of toasted buttered bread and crisp fried bacon with soft boiled eggs as the rest of the Justice League filed in to break their fast. Some of them still looked half-asleep but a couple of them looked awake.

"Morning, Aegon," Kara greeted sleepily as she yawned widely and rubbed her eyes. "Sleep well?" she asked as she served herself a bowl of muesli and milk.

"It was good," replied Aegon. "But you still look half-asleep," he remarked with a slight grin at Kara.

"Can you blame me?" Kara said. "I'm filling big shoes now that… now that Superman is gone," she added with a slightly sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause offence," Aegon said kindly.

"It's okay," Kara replied with an understanding smile on her lips. "I'm usually on the farm doing chores, or going to school," she said.

"School? What is that?" Aegon asked.

"They're places where children and teenagers go to be taught things like maths, writing and stuff like that," Kara explained. She then looked at Aegon and asked, "They don't have things like that where you're from?"

Aegon shook his head. "No, only the children of lords were afforded the tutelage of arithmetic, history, languages and the like. The closest thing to a school that I know of would be the Citadel of Maesters in Oldtown of the Reach," he said. "If you go to the Citadel, you underwent the training to become a Maester," he added.

"Maester? Is that like a scientist?" Kara asked.

"Well, maesters are taught various subjects such as history, accounting, laws, metallurgy and even the subject of magic," replied Aegon. "For each completion of a subject, a maester is given a link of metal for mastery of the subject such as gold for accounting, copper for history, bronze for astrology and astronomy, silver for medicine, healing and the functions of the body, iron for warcraft and strategy, and Valyrian steel for magic and higher mysteries," he said. "These links would then form a chain that a maester would wear about their neck and take service into a lord's house, setting aside their family name and swearing allegiance to the land of the lord they serve under," he added.

"Sounds interesting, can anyone become a maester?"

Aegon shook his head. "Not exactly. They accept any boy or man regardless of social standing, but they refuse to allow women to join the ranks," he said.

"That's kinda rude," Kara made a face. "Why shouldn't women be allowed to study all that kinda stuff?" she said.

Aegon didn't know what to say to that without offending anyone, so he opted to keep quiet and eat his morning meal. Kara frowned and went back to eating her muesli. Shayera finished her croissant and took the empty plate to the kitchen to be washed.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Aegon asked Shayera.

"Well, we've received a message from Star Labs that under orders from the UN that you're to make the first donation," Shayera said with a slight grimace.

"Donation?" Aegon repeated and Shayera looked at him significantly and Aegon suddenly realised what she meant and he sighed. "I suppose there's no point putting it off, is there?" he asked rhetorically.

Shayera shook her head in response.

After everyone had eaten the breakfast, they then left the Watchtower and headed planetside where they landed at Star Labs which had undergone some remodelling and looked more fortified than normal.

Aegon was then escorted inside by the Justice League. They soon met Felicity who was apologetic to Aegon. "Hey. I know this is really awkward, but we're under orders from the UN, so we can't delay it any further," she said apologetically.

"Let's just get this over with," Aegon muttered darkly and he was led into a room where a two-way mirror was on the wall, a nearby seat with a table that was lined with a few plastic cups and lids. Aegon counted out the cups and he sighed once had finished. Twenty cups, they expected him to fill twenty cups? He doubted he had the stamina for such an effort. Knowing that he could be heard and that the others were watching, he spoke.

"Do you seriously expect me to fill all these?" He gestured to the cups.

"_Not all of them,"_ Felicity's voice said through the speakers. _"Just fill what you can,"_ she encouraged.

Aegon sighed before saying, "I might need a little help with this," he said in a terse embarrassed voice.

…

Behind the two-way mirror, the Justice League all glanced at each other. No doubt some of them were eager to assist Aegon with his donation, but they were hesitant in voicing it out loud.

But one bold soul among them spoke. "I'll do it," Karen Starr AKA Power Girl said calmly although she was giddy inside.

"Figures you would," Helena said with an amused smirk on her full lips.

"And you want to be in there with him?" Karen retorted to the dark-haired Italian born woman.

"We could always team-up on him," Helena said slyly.

Karen rolled her eyes before saying, "There isn't anything romantic about me helping Aegon. This is all purely professional," she said. Looking at everyone, she asked, "Anyone want to volunteer instead?"

"Knock yourself out," Shayera replied.

Taking in a deep breath, Karen left the observation room and entered the room Aegon was waiting in.

Karen smiled softly at Aegon who had a slight blush on his cheeks. "You need some help?" the Daughter of Earth-2 asked the Valyrian who swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded nervously.

"It's okay. We'll take it slow," Karen assured him before she took off her cape, letting it fall to the floor before removing her gloves. She then looked at Aegon who began to take off his jacket and shirt so that he was bare-chested. Karen smiled slightly as she saw Aegon's toned physique; he wasn't as muscular as most men she had known in her life but that could change with some regimented exercise and training, but Aegon's body looked slim and toned enough to get the attention of women, her included. Toeing off her boots, Karen then reached behind her back and felt for the hidden zipper on the back of her costume and gently pulled the zip down, revealing her nude body to Aegon before letting it fall to the floor.

Aegon had a deep blush on his face as he saw Karen slowly undress before him. He had initially thought Karen's costume made her breasts appear bigger, but to the throbbing of his manhood which was growing erect, Karen's breasts were just naturally large with only the slightest sag to them, so slight it could be said that there was none at all. Karen's body was slim with toned athletic lines with a curvy hourglass figure with wide child-bearing hips that could bear and birth strong healthy children with breasts that could nurse a hungry babe easily.

"You gonna stand there staring?" Aegon jerked as he heard Karen's voice and he looked at her face to see a gentle and amused on her lips. Trembling, Aegon fumbled with the buckle of his belt, loosening it that he could undo the zipper of his trousers but not before pulling off his sneakers so that he was barefooted. After pulling down his trousers which revealed a tent in his smallclothes, Aegon had an embarrassed smile on his face. Karen smiled back and said, "No need to be ashamed, Aegon. I must say I'm flattered to get that kind of reaction from you."

"Umm… thank you?" Aegon replied uncertainly.

"Take the rest of it off," Karen then ordered him and with a fervent nod, Aegon pulled off his smallclothes to reveal his erect cock which jutted out like a jousting lance. A bead of pre-cum was leaking out from the slit on the tip of Aegon's manhood. Karen smiled and nodded in approval.

"Not bad," she complimented him. "I thought you might have been compensating with your sword, but it seems I was proven wrong," she said in amusement.

"Thank you again?" Aegon said.

Karen gave a mirthful chuckle before walking towards Aegon, her breasts bouncing a little with each step until she stood in Aegon's personal space. Aegon wasn't terribly tall, he was almost Karen's height and she was taller than the average person, so she liked how Aegon's face was level with hers. Running one smooth hand on Aegon's chest, Karen felt him shiver slightly and could hear his heartbeat even without her super-hearing. Running her hand down Aegon's stomach until it hovered just an inch away from his manhood, Karen looked into his eyes and with her other hand, she guided his hand onto her body.

"It's okay, you can touch me if you want," she whispered to encouragingly. With butterflies dancing in his tummy, Aegon awkwardly groped Karen's left breast and fondled it awkwardly. Smiling kindly, Karen held his hand and guided him. Her other hand then gently grasped Aegon's erect cock which made tense up and take in a sharp breath of air.

Karen smiled and said, "You've never had anyone touch you like this?" she asked with an amused smile.

Aegon managed to reply, "N-Never, no," he said through a shuddering gasp as he felt Karen's soft hand slowly begin to stroke his cock.

"It's okay if you're nervous," Karen said to him reassuringly. "I was nervous for my first time too," she admitted. "So just relax, and enjoy yourself," she whispered to him as she gently guided him towards the chair and had him sit down, his knees dangling over the edge. Karen sat beside Aegon as best she could as the chair was a little narrow, but after settling herself comfortably, she gently began stroking Aegon's cock while guiding him on how to touch a woman.

The next fifteen minutes were spent with Karen softly touching and stroking Aegon's manhood while he gently fondled her breasts and bum. A deep blush was on both their faces as they touched each other. Aegon's breathing was growing deeper and more rapid as he felt the inferno inside him reach boiling point. Sensing he was about to hit his peak, Karen then reached for one of the cups with one hand while stroking Aegon's cock faster with the other. Holding the cup near the tip of his manhood, Karen then used a little superspeed while still controlling her strength to get Aegon to hit his first climax. Then with a harsh gasp of air and groan, Aegon hit his climax and his seed spurted out from his cock and into the plastic cup that Karen held.

Once the cup was filled, Aegon lay back in the chair, breathing hard as Karen set the now full cup on a tray and looked at Aegon's manhood. Luckily it was still erect which made Karen smile and she looked at Aegon and said, "You ready to go again?" Aegon took in a deep calming breath and nodded in response.

The next half hour was spent with Karen assisting Aegon in his donation and after five cups were filled with his sperm, Aegon was bone tired and Karen decided that enough was enough. An attendant came in and took the filled cups away, sealing them tightly while Aegon and Karen dressed themselves. Aegon then looked at Karen and said, "Thank you… for helping me said," he said quietly.

Karen smiled softly and replied, "It was my pleasure." She then pressed a gentle kiss to Aegon's cheek. The blush on Aegon's face deepened and he touched the spot on his cheek and smiled slightly.

With a satisfied looking smile on her lips, Karen walked out of the room, swaying her hips a little more just to tease Aegon a little. Aegon stood for a moment in the room before exiting himself.

But, what neither of them, nor did the Justice League and the staff of Star Labs knew was that some outside elements had managed to hack into the surveillance system of the facility and spied on Aegon and Karen throughout the donation process and worse still, they had streamed it on a live feed on social media.

But Aegon and the Justice League wouldn't know this until a few hours later. When they did find out, no-one was very happy about it.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! After a long wait, I've finally updated this. I hope it was long enough for everyone to really sink their teeth into. It's a little light on action, but that'll hopefully come later in the next chapter or so with Aegon doing some jobs for the Justice League, through either bodyguard work or perhaps some peacekeeping missions. And we've seen that the Gods of Olympus have decreed that Wonder Woman is to conceive a child with Aegon as soon as possible, so she'll have to figure out how to break the news to him, as well as prepare him any of her Amazon sisters that may want children of their own. Now of course, some Amazons may not want to actually have intercourse with Aegon, and he'll soon learn about artificial insemination which would be a relief I imagine to Aegon as he couldn't possibly have sex with every woman who wants his babies now, can he? So there won't be a planet-wide orgy like I know some of you will be thinking about, so get that out of your head, LOL.**

**But in any case, that's all I have. But there is one more thing; I'm working on a Game of Thrones/ASOIAF crossover with Red Sonja and I've set up a romance poll on my profile and so far Felicia Hardy/Black Cat has taken the lead which I'm okay, but to clarify the idea is also a crossover with Marvel and DC Comics as well as Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Street Fighter and Tekken, so there's quite a few ladies/options on the poll, so feel free to cast your vote on who you want to take the lead. I've gotten the premise of the story worked as it will be Aegon VI/Young Griff landing in the Red Sonja universe along with two Marvel Comics girls and two DC Comics girls also landing there as well, and they're all set to be executed for a crime that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time and just as the rope is about to be cut, Sonja herself comes riding in and inadvertently saves them from death.**

**I should also mention that Aegon's sword, Blackfyre, is taken from him and is being taken away to a lord who is in league with Sonja's archenemy, Kulan Gath, and obviously Aegon wants his sword back and talks Sonja into taking him with her so that he can get his sword back and the Marvel and DC girls tag along as well because they want to go back home to their respective universes. But as they all travel together, they realise that they were all brought together by fate or destiny to save the multiverse from certain doom.**

**That's what I have in my head for the story, now it's just a matter of sitting down to write the thing which is proving very difficult.**

**And that's about the sum total of things, so I'll just leave this here and I'll see you all in the next one.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
